Inner Sanctum
by Eien-no-Ren
Summary: A battered man cries in the darkness cursing his own powerlessness. Please stop! ?naru, sasunaru
1. Chapter 1: Third Stage

Hi! Its me again... this time I come with a story already in its 3rd chapter at another place... I want to share the "postable" parts (from chapter 3 onwards) dealing with male rape by a female. I am sorry for those of you who like Sakura and/or Ino. I dont have anything in particular against them, but given their fangirlism they were more reasonable at the job at hand than Hinata... she tried to get in the story but yeah, Sakura is being manipulated by her friend.

(other than the fact that I intensely disliked Sakura when I first saw the series... you know? even though she gets better much, much later her stalker image is forever branded in my brain!)

I've always wondered what a man who has been raped by females would feel. People dont usually believe a man can be raped by a woman, but they can. After all rape is forced sex of any kind. And Naruto was forced to feel pleasure, they used his very masculinity against him to humiliate and use him. A prostate is a very sensitive thing after all. You don't have to be gay to enjoy having it stimulated, I am told. So, ja ne! This is SasuxNaru all the way... I am open for suggestions bye!

* * *

The story starts with a stunned Naruto awakening from deep slumber. He's kidnapped, bound and tortured in a darkplace. At first he had no idea of who was doing such things to him but as time progressed (only a few hours) he discovered their identities. Ino had snapped and decided to punish Naruto for getting too close to Sasuke. They caught him using forbidden jutsus to be able to make him pay. Naruto's unhappy childhood came to mind and after raping him and making him promise not to get close to Sasuke ever under threat of punishment, they left him, hurt and alone. Ino's last words are too important to miss. So I put them up for you. BTW, he is suffering from post traumatic stress and selective amnesia. I guess the psychological impact of his rape was too much for him. On with the story. hides 

He lay immobile for the longest time, his abused psyche blissfully blank as they untied him and left. Ino's parting shot echoed in his mind as his body bled slowly. "You have only yourself to blame, Uzumaki. Only yourself."

* * *

An energetic Kiba ran towards a blonde shinobi on his way to the training grounds; playful hands pulled back on orange-black jacket sleeves. His mind was slow in registering the bunching muscles under the cloth as he talked animatedly. 

"Oi, Naruto! It's been ages since I last saw you! How have you been?" It was only when his back collided painfully with an unyielding fence that his mind registered he'd been thrown.

'Fuck Naruto's fast!' he thought dazedly, shaking his head to clear it. A hand stretched before his nose to help him stand and he pushed it away.

"Oh… it's you. Sorry! You startled me!" The small blonde smiled awkwardly, scratching his head.

"Baka yarou! I was just joking! You didn't have to throw me so hard and far! Damn it!" he grumbled as Naruto helped him straighten. Checking quickly, he looked around to make sure Akamaru was fine. The dog barked reassuringly for he had been far away and not hurt. He growled and barked apparently telling his friend of his disgust with Naruto's antics. Kiba turned with a frown towards his friend.

"Gomen, I was distracted and you came out of nowhere! It was just a gut reaction!" he started to explain to his friend when his expression suddenly blanched.

"I… gotta go. See you in a while, ne! I forgot something!" he stammered and left without further word. Kiba frowned looking around to see what the matter was.

"Was that Naruto?" Ino asked curiously from behind him.

He turned and grinned. "Yeah, but he suddenly had to leave. He was in a hurry."

"Did you remember to invite him to the party?" Choji asked stuffing his mouth with squid.

"Sheez, I forgot! But I will tell him when I see him again later." Kiba shrugged. Akamaru's words made no sense. Why should Naruto be afraid of touch? That dog was in for a check with his sister one way or the other. He was sick if he believed Naruto was afraid.

"Come on guys. Forget about Naruto and let's go eat. Shikamaru, Choji and I are meeting at Ichikaru's for lunch. I'm in the mood for some noodles." Ino smiled and paused, eyeing the rapidly retreating back with humor. Flicking back a stray hair away from her face impatiently, she resumed walking. She stopped. "Are you coming or not?"

"Hai!" Both males chorused and followed quickly. The Yamanaka temper was truly something to avoid at any cost. It was almost as bad as Sakura or Tsunade's.

* * *

Naruto sped up and down the roofs, his heart beating hard against his ears. It went against his grain to run away, but it was an instinctive gut reaction. He pawed at his wet eyes, willing the tears to stop. Every time he saw a flash of pink or blonde hair, he turned tails and ran like a stupid brat. 

Hiding his panic reactions was getting harder with each passing day. The nightmares left him breathless and nauseous no matter what he did to exhaust himself every day. He was hungry but he knew what would happen if he ate like he wanted to and then slept. He shivered with disgust as nausea roiled in his belly.

He frowned, trying to stop his frustrated groan. He still couldn't remember what had happened two weeks ago. He'd awakened in his bed, sweating and scared after a terrible nightmare that left him breathless.

He was scared senseless of both his dearest friends Ino and Sakura and he couldn't stand being near Sasuke. He was sure it had something to do with his missing hitai-ate, but he had no proof. Every time he tried to push against the door that seemed to have closed upon his memory he started to shiver and sweat until he stopped thinking at all.

He stumbled and quickly found his step, shifting his weight to continue hopping through the roofs. The ache in his pelvic bone intensified as he ran. He had a coin-sized wound in his flesh Kyuubi hadn't been able to heal and it was starting to fester. He knew he was pushing his body to its endurance limits and it felt good somehow. Something inside him worried about malnutrition and dehydration but he was too busy to care.

Around him, nobody seemed to notice his new attitude and he relaxed knowing that for once his 'persona-non-grata' status was a blessing in disguise. As long as he didn't bother anybody he was fine since nobody bothered with him. He didn't want others to notice him for some reason. He found himself unable to breathe whenever he tried talking to Iruka about his nightmares and his sudden panic attacks.

After realizing talking was not a good idea, it had been easy to brush off a busy Iruka. Whenever he came around to talk, he just smiled brilliantly and told him he had to leave to practice with Sasuke for the exam and he was off the hook; same with Tsunade-baba. It never occurred to him to approach his pink haired team-mate with his worries anymore than it occurred to him to stop breathing. His eyes spotted a likely place to land near the training grounds.

'I guess I can train a bit. It's been ages since I had a worthy opponent.' He sighed. Bringing his invigorating training sessions with Sasuke to an end had been a necessary evil. His mind shied away from the reasons behind his actions.

He couldn't stop himself from breaking a sweat and hyperventilating every time he was within two feet radius of Sasuke. There was something inside him that screamed 'danger! Run!'. That confused him. When he was near Sasuke, he felt he was not safe because somebody was watching.

Last time it happened, he'd resorted to savagely chewing on his cheek to stop himself from running away immediately or bursting into tears. He'd smiled and left, knowing it was not right, that it wasn't his teammate's fault that he felt like this but he was unable to control or even understand his own reactions. In all it was a pretty shitty way to live for now, thanks to his irrational fears he had no one to talk to. He sighed.

He was thankful Team 7 was on a temporary leave of absence for various reasons. Sasuke was still not ready to join the team as he was still gaining the village's trust back. Following Sasuke's progress from afar, he was sure he would be given more liberties soon. But then Naruto knew Uchiha's were in short supply. Sakura was finishing her training with Tsunade while their sensei was on a special reconnaissance mission.

Kakashi was due tomorrow night and they were told to assemble at the bridge two days later. He repressed a shiver thinking of how he would be able to live with both his team mates in close proximity.

Holding his breath, he concentrated some of his chakra into creating a few clones to start a match. Stepping back to observe them, he sighed with resignation. They eyed him as blankly as he did them. He avoided looking at the clones eyes because it scared him. They were too blank and painful. Too dead.

'It's not as good as Sasuke, but it'll have to do.' He crouched readying himself to attack. A kunai flew out of nowhere to embed itself deeply in front of his foot and he whirled. He paled, feeling his clones' chakra return to his body with each distinct burst as they were forced to disappear.

"What? When?" he only had a minute to look around before instinct overrode his anger and defiance. Scared, he took off towards the densest parts of the forest surrounding Konoha, running for cover.

His mind emptied of all thought but escape as instinct controlled his pulsating limbs. He ran as soundlessly as he knew how, aware of the importance of keeping quiet. Bushes tore at his clothes and hair, trying to stop his mad dash through the woods. His lungs burned with the effort of keeping him oxygenated as adrenaline shot through his system.

They were close, gotta hide! His feet lost their footing and he felt himself fall. Using his hands to cushion his fall, he forced his body to straighten and continue running. The trees zoomed by his side and he looked back, fear coursing his veins like ice. A shadow stepped in front of him and he veered abruptly. This was a race for his life and he was not going out without a fight.

'Kyuubi! Kyuubi!' he screamed inside his mind even as his body was surrounded by a red shield. A gasp resounded nearby and he laughed exulting in his power.

'This time I won't go easy on you! This time I fight!' Gathering the beginnings of the Ransegan around his left hand, he ran pushing against the trees. A kunai sped by, close enough to distract his concentration and he miscalculated his next jump. His body slammed against a nearby tree with a resounding smack that left him breathless and dizzy as he fell to the ground.

His tired eyes blinked slowly, before his hands curled around a fistful of dirt. The loamy earth gave him a comfortable feel as he pushed up. Staggering to his feet, he concentrated on putting a foot in front of the other.

He had to hide. His body was at the end of its strength and he raged against his own stupidity. Endless chakra was no good with a malnourished and sleep deprived body. Fear clouded his senses and he sobbed in anguish.

'Not again. Please! Don't hurt me!' He fell to his knees once more, his knotting muscles unable to hold him up much longer.

Arms wrapped around his waist to bring him down and he screamed, twisting around. Hands grabbed his shoulders and he fought back like a savage beast, silent but deadly. His jaw snapped to the side as a fist impacted against it, taking the fight out of him. Temporarily stunned, he resigned himself to his fate as bile burned at the back of his throat. He kept his eyes closed. He was not going to beg this time. No way.

After a while, his confused mind registered no pain and his buzzing ears slowly cleared. Maybe it was his imagination… no… his imagination was not that vivid. Somebody is straddling you, his senses told him as his back pressed against the soft earthy loam and his hips bore the weight of another.

"What's the matter with you dobe? Couldn't you hear me screaming at you to stop?" a frowning voice panted on top of him and he tensed. Sasuke was on top of him!

'Must get away, can't be close to Sasuke. Pain. Must get away, can't be close to Sasuke. Pain. Must get away…' his mind chanted over and over, renewing his struggles. The man straddling his hips cursed under his breath and blocked his flaying arms away from his face. Finally, he caught each wrist and wrestled him under control.

His soul cringed and his closed eyes sealed tighter, squeezing tears down his temples and into his matted hair. He bit his lip wanting to still his stupid reactions but he couldn't help himself. Trembling like a leaf, he waited for his punishment, for surely it was coming now. He not only was talking to Sasuke, he was touching him. His heart thundered wondering when the pain would start as his body tensed in preparation.

Pinning Naruto's wrists to the ground, Sasuke stared at him for the longest time, frowning deep in thought.

"Let me go… please." A thin, frail voice pleaded past the point of caring that he was actually begging. Such was his fear. Sasuke's eyes widened as he took in Naruto's body language.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck's wrong with you." He raised his voice, his anger activating his red eyes.

Naruto fell silent as fresh tears escaped his tightly closed lids.

He was not talking to Sasuke if he could help it. Something told him it was a really bad idea. Naruto wished he would stop staring and just let him go. His clothes were soon drenched in cold, sick sweat.

A pale hand touched his face lightly and he recoiled from the touch as if burned. A barely repressed curse left Sasuke's mouth, followed by a deep sigh. Naruto opened his eyes enough to see the other man's actions. A gasp lodged in his throat. Sasuke was crying! Startled he turned towards his friend, forgetting his fear in the face of his precious one's pain.

"Sasuke?" he whispered, raising his free hand to the wet cheeks. He was startled to suddenly find himself wrapped in a tight embrace. His body fought the embrace with the same intensity his soul welcomed it. Pain… fear… it didn't matter. His friend was in pain and needed him.

"Sasuke?" he tried again as he was rocked back and forth, a hand running up and down his back. Naruto's arms stayed limp by his sides while his mind struggled to understand this situation.

"Usuratonkachi… Oh, gods Naruto. What have they done to you!" he whispered heatedly, tears coloring his voice. His dobe was not talking but his body was speaking volumes with every passing second.

"Done? To me? Tsk! Who? What are you talking about? I just want to train alone… I…" he scoffed weakly, his mind revolving desperately searching for an answer.

"Stop it dobe. Stop lying. I… I found it… I found your missing hitai-ate, Naruto." He separated a bit to gauge the blonde's reaction to his words. True enough, the blonde within his arms blanched. He continued, mercilessly as his suspicions were confirmed in the worst possible way. The fear he could see in Naruto's dead eyes was real enough to confirm everything his mind denied. Somebody had hurt his dobe.

"I realized you didn't have it on for more than a week. You've been acting strange, dobe, so I looked around for an answer. I… found it… Naruto. It was together with your torn jacket in an old shed nearby. God, Naruto! There was rusted blood everywhere and something tells me it was yours." He tightened his embrace as if sensing his friend would escape as soon as he let out those words.

Naruto stiffened as the words sank in, unaware that his fingers were digging painfully into Sasuke's arms. 'He knows?… he knows?!… No!… he can't know! Nobody will believe me! No…' Once more, he renewed his efforts to escape but was quickly thwarted by Sasuke. Unable to break the iron hard hold, he relaxed and smiled weakly, trying to reassure his friend.

"Blood? Blood? What are you talking about? I am not bleeding anywhere… and that hitai-ate? I it threw away… it was no good… it was old… dirty…" his voice dwindled to a stop as his mouth refused to keep on lying.

It was not true. That was Iruka's gift. It would never grow old. It would never be dirty unless he used it. That's why he'd left it there. To be lost and forgotten with the old Naruto. He was bad, bad. He was better off dead. Why wasn't he dead? A sob wrenched from his throat without his knowledge and the hands around his body tightened. The arms around him were so tight they hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt, warm and comforting. Like somebody cared.

"Talk to me, dobe. Tell me what happened, please!" Sasuke begged, anger and fear warring inside his soul.

"I can't! You will be disgusted… You shouldn't hug me Sasuke. I am dirty. Let me go!" were the surprising words that left his mouth. He frowned. He hadn't meant to say that. He lifted his eyes to stare at Sasuke's, surely he could help him disentangle his memories!

"Never! I… You… I can't let you go! You brought me back, dobe so you are responsible for me." He reasoned, presenting a logical argument to his illogical dobe. His heart stilled as his eyes finally made contact with the blonde's. What he saw in those depths scared him. His dobe was not there. There was no light, no fight, no life inside… and he knew.

"They'll get mad. You shouldn't be here. Please… let me go… I… you don't need me… please…" Naruto's lips moved on their own again, reasoning with this unreasonable creature that insisted he stay in this warm, comforting embrace.

"Who'll get mad? What happened? Who hurt you? Come on dobe… tell me!" he insisted and Naruto fell silent. He could not… he was not telling. Surely if he knew Sasuke would think him dirty too. No… he was better off dead. If Sasuke knew he would not be able to continue living and lying.

'Why are you so afraid? Face it Naruto. They hurt you brat, they used the forbidden jutsus to control both of us!' Kyuubi's harsh voice finally made its appearance and something cracked inside his mind.

'No! Kyuubi! Don't!' A door previously sealed was unexpectedly torn open.

'Its better this way. You are driving yourself towards death, kit. Self preservation comes first, remember it always.' Were the echoing words inside his brain as a deluge of images flooded his mind with pain.

A savage scream tore from Naruto's throat as his memory returned. Flashes of blond, pink and green paraded into his mind and he whimpered. He saw himself spread-eagled on a table. Saw figures bending over him. Felt a kunai pierce his flesh once more followed swiftly by the horrible feel of a hand pushing inside his body, stretching him past his endurance point. Shaking his head, he tried to hold the memories at bay fruitlessly. Arching against the arms that held him, he convulsed.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Please… hold me. Sasuke…don't let them hurt me anymore… Sasuke… Sasuke… it hurts…" He begged whisper-thin as anger, pain and humiliation hit him squarely in the gut. Wrenching sobs pierced the afternoon air with their intensity and Sasuke closed his eyes against the pain that pierced his soul.

"Sasuke… it hurts… Sasuke… where are you? Don't let them… hurt… I won't talk to him… I won't be with him! I swear! Please! No…" the blonde thrashed weakly, in the throes of his own nightmares. The front of his pants darkened swiftly as he lost control of his bodily functions. Sasuke growled, making Naruto quiver.

"No… please… don't! Don't! Sasuke… Ino… help!" Naruto eyes rolled backwards to his hairline as his mind shut down in a daze. His mind felt raw and exposed, broken. It was too much to bear.

"Naruto… Naruto! Wake up!" he called, as the blonde's body relaxed in his arms. The stench of urine rose between them and he bit back a curse. He was so angry. He'd never expected this to happen even though he had known something was not right the moment he saw a silent dobe standing in front of Ichikaru's. Something about his body and the way he stood, told him his friend was not himself.

Lifting his dobe carefully, he decided to take Naruto home. The Uchiha complex was secluded, nobody went there. He nodded as a plan formed in his brain. Taking to the trees with his friend, he went over everything he'd uncovered so far.

His instinct first screamed a warning when the dobe stopped coming over to his house to train and actually started to avoid him. He'd confronted him the next day and the blonde had acted completely out of character. Stammering, looking around and offering stupid excuses for not being able to train with him anymore.

He'd attempted to feed him some crap about 'needing to concentrate in the Jounin exams' and 'not having enough time' to explain his decision. All the while, he sweated a ridiculous amount and never once met his eye. Alarms blared in his brain the moment the dobe stumbled and he stretched his hand to assist him. The blonde looked as if he'd been hit and immediately took off.

After that, Sasuke followed the blonde closely, studying his reactions to others. He had to understand if there was truth to his gut instinct. He quickly came to the conclusion that he was acting strange only around certain people. Other than himself, there were two people Naruto avoided like the plague: Yamanaka Ino and, to his everlasting surprise, Sakura.

If it wasn't for the worry his conduct produced, it would have been funny the way he reacted to either of the women or himself. If he so much as saw a flash of blonde, jet-black or pink, he would turn tail and leave. Period. No if, ands or buts. It was not funny, more than once he'd stopped eating Ichikaru's ramen because one or more of his people to be avoided were there. Sasuke knew the dobe had been hungry but the moment they entered the place, his compulsion proved stronger than him and he just left. That was so incredibly not Naruto that even he couldn't stand around idly and do nothing.

Next thing he'd noticed had been just that: his eating habits. He was not eating enough and was quickly losing weight. He trained like a horse, from early in the morning until well into the night and he never stopped to eat. Not once. After a few failed attempts to eat at Ichikaru's, he stopped going there. Instead, he would drag himself home after a grueling day of training and once there he'd spend at least an hour under the hottest water available before he left the bathroom, fully dressed, to prepare himself a small ramen cup before going to bed.

He frowned remembering how he'd gleaned that particular piece of information. He blushed fiercely as his mind brought to attention that since he returned to Konoha, he'd made it a habit of spying on his team mate. He had become addicted to watching Naruto but not even death would get him to confess that little tidbit.

There were nights the nightmares got too much to bear and he'd taken to watching the dobe's habits after a while. It was interesting to say the least and it made him smile. That's why, when two weeks ago his dobe had gone missing overnight, he'd worried. It coincided with a small mission for Tsunade so he'd been hard pressed to investigate the matter.

When he returned, Naruto was already in his apartment. It took him a few days to notice a distinct change in his habits but when he did, he dismissed them out of hand until Naruto came outright to tell him he was not training with him any longer. The blonde shivered in his arms, burrowing deeper into his warmth.

His frown deepened and his gaze hardened as he realized his dobe had finally cried himself to a fitful sleep. It'd worried him to see him suffer through nightmares rivaling his night after night. Lack of sleep had taken its toll on the blonde. It showed in the strength of his reactions surprise attacks. He smiled softly thinking of Kiba's expression as he suddenly learned how to fly.

Tightening his arms around his precious bundle, he made his decision. Whoever had dared to hurt his dobe would wish for eternal death to swallow him by the time he was done with them. For now, he had a too thin Jinchuuriki Shinobi to nurse back to health. Given enough time, he was sure Naruto would talk just like he would. Trauma was best dealt with one day at a time. For now, his dobe was safe and that was all that mattered. Revenge could wait. Uchiha Sasuke was not one to be trifled with. He would get his revenge...much later, but it would definitively come.

* * *

Well, if you want to know what happened before, you know where to go... ok? 


	2. Chapter 2: Fourth Stage

**_Fourth Stage_**

The foul stench awoke him. Blinking away the curling tendrils of sleep that fogged his mind, he studied his surroundings, wondering where he was at. A clumsy hand flew to his swollen cheeks, where his skin felt tight and tender. His fingers prodded gingerly drawing a hiss of pain.

'Tears?' he wondered, 'Why can't I seem to open my eyes? What's wrong with this picture' he asked himself, knowing something was severely amiss. Even though conscious, his mind felt sluggish and dull while his body refused to move, protesting his movements vigorously. Blond brows drew together in confusion.

'Where am I?' he asked himself repeatedly. He felt weird: crusty, achy and itchy all at the same time. Excruciating pain welcomed his efforts to sit, but he persisted, on the look out for answers.

His throat felt raw and painful, curtailing his efforts to call out to see if anybody was around. He rubbed it vaguely after trying to clear it. It now felt on fire, like he'd swallowed crushed glass. Unable to call out; his senses centered in finding the source of the stench instead.

Looking down, his eyes focused on his abdomen and lower body. A disbelieving wheeze pushed past his broken and sore lips. His stunned senses barely registered what his mind was unable to process: he was a mess; the horrible stench that filtered in his dreams was his own. His heart lodged in his throat, suddenly scared without reason.

'Did I go Kyuubi on somebody?' he wondered silently as panic rose in his heart. A metallic sound drew his wavering attention towards the restraints spread obscenely at the end of the table. His breath hitched. His blood roared inside his ears. Dark images bowled him over the moment his eyes fell on those manacles: Hurt, humiliation, fear, blood, feces, betrayal. Feeling swarmed over him like flies over a rotting carcass.

'No, this is somebody else's. This is not true… nothing happened! Yeah… this is all a dream!' he told himself with every increasing denial.

"Face it kit. They hurt you, this happened to you, not somebody else!' a pained roar boomed from within his mind, blocking his every attempt at hiding away from the truth.

He froze, unable to understand why he'd been attacked with such viciousness. His bruised flesh was covered in his own blood, semen, feces and urine. He was filthy. He was a monster. He was a demon spawn. He had to run away, he had to hide his shame. Death, he wanted death.

A wrenching sob left his tortured throat as he pushed on trembling arms. He shifted his hips tentatively before incredible pain speared him, drawing a gasp of disbelief from his lips.

Nausea rose to his throat at the sight of his defiled body. Blood spread all over in half congealed pools, its metallic scent teasing his nostrils and he pitched forward into the floor. Disgust and nausea became one inside his body, cramping his stomach mercilessly and sending his quaking body into a series of uncontrollable heaves that succeeded only in ridding him of nothing but bile.

His uncomprehending gaze marveled at the amount of blood strewn over the table and the floorboards, making him wonder how it was possible he was even alive. He'd lost too much blood.

'You're forgetting Kyuubi idiot. They thought they could stab you repeatedly and you would be fine in a few hours. They just never took the effect of the forbidden jutsu into consideration.' A harsh voice completed his thoughts. 'They tried to kill me… why? Am I such a burden? I didn't ask to be a Jinchuuriki! I am not the Kyuubi!' he thought in desperation.

'So you are blaming me?' a deep voice queried with hurt. 'I couldn't do much to help this time but that doesn't mean I am worthless.' Naruto chose to ignore the voice inside him. Swiping the bile from his lips with a distracted arm, he rose to his knees in an attempt to distance his weakened body from the evidence of his downfall.

He was dirty and naked. Exposed. Vulnerable. His eyes sought something to cover himself with and found his ruined orange jacket, carelessly tossed to the side and blackened in patches with caked blood.

There on a corner, a spot of silver shone. Squinting, he realized that in their haste to disrobe him, his assailants had failed to take his hitai-ate. Crawling with effort, he attempted to reach it with a glad cry. 'It's safe… I am still a ninja… even if…'

A foot stomped on the metal square, making a whimper rise to his throat. Looking up, he was stunned to find Iruka-sensei, staring down at him in disapproval.

"When I gave you this, I'd never thought you would become so weak, Naruto! You let them do as they pleased! Didn't you learn your lesson with the genin? So pathetically weak… and yet, you dare to call yourself a shinobi? Is this your nindo now? You are not qualified to be a Nin, much less wear my precious hitai-ate! I am disappointed in you, Naruto." A reproving Iruka bent to retrieve the badly dented head piece and turned to leave. His beloved sensei's words speared his heart in two as his soul filled with despair.

'No! Iruka-sensei! Please!' his mind rebelled against the deep-seated disgust he found in the gentle depths of the man he had come to think of as a father.

"Nah, don't be so harsh Iruka-san. After all, it's Naruto we are talking about. It was to be expected that he would actually cum when tortured; he is weird like that… such a hentai fox! His animal instincts are very hard to control. Give him some leeway, ne?" A conciliatory Kakashi appeared out of nowhere from the solid darkness behind his sensei's shoulder.

"It was easy to make him beg. He was screaming like a whore all the time, begging us to do him harder… right Sakura-chan?" an amused Ino appeared magically, followed by a lewdly grinning Sakura. He curled up defensively as his mind struggled to understand what was happening.

"If only he hadn't been so weak… It almost makes me want to do it again, ne Ino-chan?" she whispered maliciously, crouching beside the fallen man who curled up defensively.

"You are not who I thought you were. You are an embarrassment to me, Naruto!" Iruka snorted, disapproval etched in his handsome features.

"Yeah, Naruto… he's right!" Sasuke's voice informed him softly as he also appeared, stepping from out of the shadows followed by Neji, Gaara and Kiba. They all stared at his naked and filthy body with varying degrees of shock.

"Some nin you are, usuratonkachi." Amusement.

"Good fuck… Shame you're not a woman." Lust.

"Wow, it only took two women to rape you!" Wonderment.

"Bothersome!" Indifference.

"… animal…" Disapproval.

"You only have yourself to blame, Naruto!" Anger.

"You had an orgasm after what they did to you?" Disbelief.

"Pervert!" Censure.

"Some Hokage you are gonna make…" Disgust.

"You're better off dead, Naruto." Hatred.

He covered his ears as his heart echoed with dismay. The voices boomed around him, their feelings piercing his vulnerable self with kunai-like sharpness until he laid panting and weeping, begging for them to stop.

After a while, there was silence. Two pairs of arms caught him by his shoulders and Ino's face appeared before his hazy gaze. His heart spiked with fear as blood rushed to his head, making him dizzy.

"Let's play again, Naruto. I brought reinforcements this time." She cackled madly, pointing at four familiar figures near the blood-stained table.

'Not the genin, please, not that!' his mind balked at the sight, striving to free himself with all his might.

"Oh, I see you remember them! Good… my cousin was very eager to meet you when I told him about you. Say hi Naruto!" she cooed as he struggled against her punishing hold.

His limbs felt leaden and stiff as he was pulled back towards the table and waiting men's arms. His friends stood on the sides, watching with disinterest as he was spread and bound again.

The man grinned evilly, noticing the despair in his gaze as tears clouded sky blue eyes. "You see? They don't care. Nobody's gonna help you this time! They are tired of dealing with such a bothersome creature. See? They just waited to make sure you would receive an adequate punishment, fox!" He said with an evil grin.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Iruka, Sasuke and the others moving to exit the room, faces full of disgust. Realization hit him square in his forehead. They were abandoning him!

'No! Don't! Stop! Please, don't go! Don't leave me alone! Please… No!' he wept as his mind reeled, his body straining against his bonds in a last ditch attempt to reach them.

"Stop! Iruka! Sasuke! It wasn't my fault! No, don't go! I didn't want this! Please!" he sobbed frantically as the men called his name mockingly. "Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!"

A raw scream like a dying animal was torn from his throat. He fought like a demented being to free himself. Surely this had to be a mistake.

"Iruka-sensei! Sasuke! Gaara! NO… NO! Wait! Iruka! Please! Sasuke, don't leave! I beg you… please…", his voice hoarsened and shriveled as his throat gave up from the effort. His captor's intruding hands gripped his shoulders carelessly pulled him up while he screamed silently, his unseeing eyes watching the darkness for a reprieve.

"Naruto, Naruto! Wake up! Wake up, Naruto!! It's only a dream! Come on dobe, wake up!" an urgent voice penetrated the murky blackness of his nightmares. The deep baritone produced comfort inside his heart and he turned towards him on impulse. Opening his eyes with a relieved groan, he threw himself at his rescuer, hugging the comfortingly solid presence with obsessive strength.

"Don't leave…no please… don't!" He whimpered, slowly shedding the nightmarish visions that plagued his mind.

The presence stiffened and wrapped careful arms around his shaking silhouette. "Naruto? Are you awake? Naruto?" a male voice asked gently. He nodded, his dreamscape fading from his tortured mind as he cried silently. His hand grabbed fistfuls of cloth convulsively, seeking warmth and comfort. A hand caressed his hair, soothing his desolate spirit.

"Sasuke?" He stiffened and pushed back, afraid this was another figment of his sadist imagination.

Noticing his friend's trembling frame, he spoke with the hushed tones of one dealing with a spooked horse. "Easy there… everything is fine… you just had a nightmare. Hush…"

Something in his speech angered the blonde deeply, the fading echoes of his nightmare egging him to lash out in retaliation. Furious, he threw a punch that incredibly connected with an unguarded jaw.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke yelped as he landed on his ass.

"Teme! I am NOT an animal!" He grounded angrily, drying the remainder of his tears brusquely. "I will not be talked to like that!"

Sasuke nursed his jaw with a growing smile. Now that was the Naruto he remembered! "Damn right you aren't dobe! Damn right!" He nodded with feigned indifference. He let the blow to his pride pass, so glad he was to see a spark of stubbornness back into clear blue depths. He cursed softly watching Naruto withdraw.

The nightmare had been a terrible one that much he could tell. The blond shinobi's screams tore open the stillness with inhuman sorrow. He shivered. He would do anything within his power not to hear that sound again.

'Now if only Naruto allowed himself to be taken care of…' he sighed. 'No human should have to produce such a frightful sound.' He frowned darkly, wanting to take his revenge with such a passion, it scared him.

It was only Naruto's painful cries for deliverance what finally pulled him away from exhausted slumber. He blushed remembering how he'd cried himself to sleep after the Hokage's visit earlier that afternoon.

A sick feeling of dread filled his chest before a shy tug on his yukata distracted his boiling thoughts. He smiled noticing Naruto's hand tightly wrapped around the edge of his yukata. His friend was not exactly clinging for dear life but he was not ready to let go either.

'As long as you reach for me, you will find me there… even if you don't… I'll be there.' Sasuke swore silently, fighting the tears that threatened to unman him before his friend.

"Sasuke… you don't hate me, do you?" he queried in such a low voice it was hard to hear at first.

"Tsk, dobe. How could I hate my best friend who rescued my sorry ass from my own stupidity?" he joked lightly. "Now lean back, dobe. You need to sleep some more." He commented offhandedly. Fear rose to Naruto's gaze and he stiffened.

Sasuke's heart contracted with badly suppressed anguish at this unexpected display of feeling. Swallowing around the knot of rage that attempted to burst from his throat, he smiled. Knowing Naruto's pride couldn't stand another blow, he relaxed.

"Um, Naruto? I… um… it will snow tonight… you know… its cold… so… would you mind if I stayed nearby or shared a futon?" he asked unable to meeting his eyes. Turning quickly around, Naruto lifted his incredulous gaze, his first impulse to stand and scream at his lying friend.

'Uchiha's don't have any weaknesses, baka!' Still, he kept silent, knowing better than to pursue the matter.

'He's offering to keep you company, so you can sleep. It's that simple.' A voice informed him tartly.

'Now nod after me and thank him. Don't allow your pride to get in the middle of your good fortune, kit.'

Sasuke stiffened, unsure of the reception of his offering. Turning to meet wet blue eyes, he gulped when he saw nothing but gratitude reflected there.  
"Thank you. Stay?" Naruto said simply, tightening his grip on his sleeve as if the laughable hold reassured him. He sat beside his friend not saying a word but not leaving either.

"Of course, dobe. I've never been good with the cold. You're welcome, dobe, but don't get used to it." He replied gruffly biting his lip. Naruto whimpered softly when he saw Sasuke attempt to stand to fetch his futon.

"The futon?" he asked but Naruto shook his head.

"We… we…can share." He whispered with a red face.

"If… you don't mind… ne?" he turned hopeful eyes and it was all Sasuke could do not to burst into tears as he nodded.

"Move over, dobe. I need space." He commented and there was a quick flurry of movement as the smaller male shifted to the very edge of the padded futon. Sasuke straightened moving slowly, knowing this closeness was scaring his friend.

"You ok?" he asked softly, noticing the rigidity of his dobe's back as he nodded.

'This is ridiculous. If he moves another inch he will fall off the bed.' With an impatient growl, he gathered the blond into his warm embrace, drawing a startled gasp from his dobe. After some token resistance, the struggling creature in his arms relaxed.

Fragile blue met understanding black and the blonde broke down, sobbing uncontrollably for the first time. The hopeless tears spoke volumes to Sasuke's aching heart. There was pain, betrayal, fear, despair and a void greater than death that refused to be filled as long as he held back his tears. Sasuke pulled him closer, while Naruto's body sought his warmth desperately, like a drowning man claws a raft in the middle of the ocean.

Unable to stand such overwhelming pain befalling someone so undeserving made Sasuke vulnerable to his own hurt. Caressing golden tresses, rocking softly as he whispered comforting little nothings, he allowed his tears to course unheeded down his cheeks. After a while, the emotional storm subsided and Sasuke relaxed a bit wondering if it was over.

'Sleep now… Naruto…' he begged silently, unable to take such grief and agony.

"Please don't hate me, Sas'ke… onegai… don't hate me…" Naruto whispered tearfully before once again sinking into slumber. Sasuke stiffened as a multitude of emotions flickered unnoticed by the sleeping blonde.

"Never… you hear? I will never hate you, Naruto." He swore fiercely, tightening his hold. Closing his eyes, he begged the heavens, until now mute witnesses of his travails, that by the time Naruto knew of his actions earlier that day, he'd still want to call him friend.

* * *

A few hours earlier 

After their fight in the Konoha's forest, he'd brought Naruto to the Uchiha complex. Thankfully, Naruto had slept like a log for the next few hours. He needed time to make his friend comfortable and think of his next step. His heated blood claimed revenge against the two people who had dared to hurt his dobe. He paused torn between the need for revenge and the need to protect his friend. It was obvious Naruto was in dire need of sleep. He knew he had to protect him against himself and those that wished to harm him. But it went against his grain to let those two things live happily while Naruto suffered.

'I must get proof! Tsunade must believe before I am able to tell her about my suspicions.' He eyed the slumbering blonde, wondering if he should attempt to touch him. 'Place him under a sleeping jutsu, although judging by his state, he won't be waking up jutsu or no jutsu.'

At last choosing to risk his friend's displeasure rather than forcing his abused mind under a jutsu, he set out to work. Searching for proof, he's undressed an unconscious Naruto; throwing the soiled clothing away. He washed his body carefully, taking inventory of countless fading bruises.

Almost immediately his eyes had been drawn towards an angry red, infected-looking wound over his left hipbone. Rage suffused his being as he cleaned the wound the moment he realized the apparently random cuts resembled a sloppily rendition of the kanji for 'filth' followed by an incomplete version of the kanji for 'monster'.

Sweat ran down his spine as he imagined the throbbing pain those deep wounds over his hipbone had inflicted, since the varying depths of the uneven cuts spoke of a desperate struggle.

Swearing under his breath, he covered the wound. Naruto whimpered in his sleep as he wiped his urine-covered groin. He didn't dare to look at his anus, even though he knew it was possible that area of his body was even worse.

If Naruto's body had been attacked two weeks ago and there were wounds still open, that would mean something was terribly wrong with the Kyuubi. That would explain why he was so thin and pale.

He stared at the blonde, his burrowed brow considering his options. As he saw it, the only responsible thing he could do was call the Hokage. She would know what to do if Naruto's health was as bad as he feared. Even knowing he risked losing Naruto forever, he knew he had to tell her. He was too precious for him to stand still and do nothing while his dobe's health deteriorated.

Stiffening his shoulders with resolve, he sent Tsunade an urgent message using one of his Kakashi-perfected Nin dogs. She came quicker than expected, looking scared. He'd known his message would get her quickly but he never expected to see terror reflected in her eyes.

"Where is he?" she asked. He pointed towards his charge with a shaking finger. It hurt to know somebody had dared to harm him so badly. And what made it worse, apparently, he was to blame for the attack.

'When will I stop being a painful subject to those I love? When!', grief colored his thoughts. He bit his lip and waited attentively, hovering behind Tsunade while she examined Naruto's body.

After 15 minutes of dedicated attention, Tsunade's expression turned so dark and forbidden even he was scared. Her furious expression stoked the flames of his anger. He was sure revenge was well on its way with every passing minute. Her glowing hands worked efficiently to manipulate Naruto's flagging chakra system to reinforce the most urgent areas.

"You say this happened almost two weeks ago? Given Kyuubi's chakra levels they must have used a forbidden jutsu to control his body." She said as her gentle hands infused the pale body with enough energy to heal. She cursed softly, at the pain Naruto had withstood for so long.

Given his current state and the Uchiha's report of a bloody cabin, Naruto's tender insides had been badly torn after the attack. Her heart contracted with sorrow as soothing hands inspected his lower body. She'd placed him under a sleeping jutsu to avoid his awakening and work with more ease. It would not do for him to become aware during his examination. That would be too harsh a blow for his beaten mind.

She had been forced to undo Kyuubi's efforts and rebind every blood vessel and muscle back into place. Her depleted chakra reserves drew on Kyuubi's with disgust to effect the healing. After reading the summoning note she'd decided against bringing Sakura along. She closed her eyes, recalling the fear that clogged her lungs as she read the unexpected note.

'Tactless bastard.' She cursed, stopping her recollections. There was no time for that. She had been working on routine work: mission reports, requests and disciplinary actions when a dog had sprouted out of nowhere and left a note on top of her desk.

**_Tsunade no Hokage: _ **

_Naruto's in danger. Inside job. Hurt fox. Badly Assaulted. Help. Destroy this._

_Uchiha Avenger_

She resumed her work, pouring her anger into the healing. Anger was energy she could use. It was better than the desperate fear that sat eating at her entrails like a living thing.

"I noticed a change in his habits soon after he disappeared. It was when you assigned me to take those scrolls into Suna. He'd been avoiding me for the past two weeks, eating once a day, training obsessively and sleeping only for a few hours." He replied with detachment. She faltered.

"How did you know that?" she asked surprised with such a precise statement. Her eyes narrowed. "Are you a stalker, Uchiha?" she asked with sudden insight making him shiver.

Shame suffused his being but he pushed it aside. He was a man, not a child he would take responsibility for his actions! He struggled silently but nodded.

Tsunade smiled softly, noticing his inner struggle. 'I'm glad! Gaki, there is somebody here that cares more than he lets on!'

"Good. If you weren't, this would have continued and Naruto would have been irremediably lost." She stated dryly, offering him a smile. He colored and looked away.

It took her nearly 3 hours to get him well enough to satisfy her. She prepared to leave, leaving Sasuke with a flurry of instructions he was to follow 'under pain of torture'.

"I'm placing my best nin under your care, Uchiha-san. This will be your mission. I'm making it an A rank mission. Maybe that will drill the seriousness of the situation home. We must protect him from another attack. You are not to leave him alone at any time. We don't know how fragile his psyche is at this moment. I want a private full report on today's incident, your previous suspicions, findings and related information on my desk tomorrow morning. Understood?" she watched him closely. He nodded dazedly and she smiled with satisfaction, turning to leave. Once at the threshold, she paused, making a point of not looking at him.

"Oh, and Sasuke?" He stiffened, looking directly into her raging eyes.

"You will give me names. I know you have an idea of who did this; I can see it in your eyes. Before you try to deny anything, know this Uchiha Avenger: Revenge is best served cold. I need you beside him right now. Leave vengeance for later. Understood?" she asked softly willing him to place Naruto's well being before his righteous anger.

Fist curling in anger, he bit his lip before he nodded. Tsunade was right. He had to wait. But that didn't mean his thirst for vengeance had been appeased. It was just simmering at the back of his mind. Waiting. With a nod, he reassured her and she accepted his silent acquiescence.

"They will pay, Sasuke. That's a promise I make as a legendary senin who is now forced to stand. They will pay with blood for every second of pain he suffered and you will be my weapon." She swore fiercely as her heart bled inside her chest. A grim smile curved her lips, for those who messed with her blonde gaki, messed with Konohagakure's own Hokage!


	3. Chapter 3: Interlude

Oh dear... it seems I have created a monster... It seems there are lots of bloody-minded people here... and here I was thinking of allowing Sakura and Ino to be forgiven by Naruto instead of they being punished...oh, well that's an idea for later... 

Here is the new chapter... Oh, and by the way... before, Ino's cousin was only inside Naruto's dreams. They only met that time when he was young, but Iruka made sure to send him to jail. Naruto and Sasuke are not in this chapter... expect to see them around later... ok?

Remember to review and I will update faster, ne? hands out cookies On with this chapter... I hope you enjoy...

* * *

**Interlude **

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!" The green spandex-wearing figure yelled near her ear, making her start and release the empty tray. The metal tray clanged angrily upon contact with the floor, its contents spreading all over Konoha hospital's hallway.

"Damn it Lee! How many times do I have to tell you not to stalk me?" Sakura screeched as she turned on him, her heart lodged in her throat.

"But my beautiful flower, I've been calling you for the longest time and you were somehow distracted! It was as if you were very far away!" he pouted, drawing his eyebrows close.

"Give a woman space, Rock Lee! I know we said we'd go out and all but you've been here all week long! Please!" she grimaced, a powerful headache starting to build behind her eyes. Lifting her hand she attempted to massage it away, pressing on her temples.

"Let me help!" he said as bent to quickly pick up the contents of her tray. Thankfully there was nothing breakable on it, since it was just the remaining materials from the latest chakra based experiment. She was returning it into the supply room when Lee had ambushed her.

"Sakura-chan… I understand. Your feminine sensibilities are unable to stand prolonged contact with the vitality of my youth given your exhausting profession. I don't want to interrupt your day so… I'll take myself elsewhere… I know! I will go visit Naruto for a while. We need to talk, he's been acting weird recently and he is a precious friend, a perfect example of the vitality of youth!" he babbled on and on; making Sakura's head throb.

'Shut the fuck up, you imbecile twerp!' she thought angrily, with half a mind to leave him alone, where he stood prattling away in the middle of the hallway until Naruto's name came into the conversation. Nervousness filled her spirit and she chose to give in.

"Um… Lee? I think you are right, you know? I have been a very bad girlfriend. Forgive me. I mean… I've been very busy and all, but surely I can make time to at least have lunch with you, ne?" she smiled tightly, pushing herself against the thin man, digging inside her soul for enough sincerity not to clue him in of her real thoughts.

Lee may appear stupid and dense sometimes, but be it by coincidence or sheer stroke of genius he usually got the situation head on. She cursed inwardly as she offered a sickly smile.

"Great! Then, let's go Sakura-chan! I discovered this great place selling the best curried Kappa in all Konoha! It's guaranteed to make hair grow on your chest; very strong and energetic! It's perfect to get your strength and vitality up and running!" He continued blithely, pulling on a reluctant Sakura's arm.

'Ino… This is all, your fault! You are so going to pay for this!' Sakura wailed inside as she was quickly taken away under the 'tender care' of her new boyfriend. She grumbled thinking of the reason why she was subjecting herself to his foolish antics. Only a few days after showing Naruto his 'worth', Ino had insisted she accept Lee's dating proposal.

"We need to distract their attention, dummy! You get working on Lee and I will allow Kiba to bed me. After all, he's been hankering to do so and the fox only whetted my appetite. If we both have love interests, it means we've gotten over Sasuke. We both know that's impossible, but they don't. You'll see they'll never suspect us!" She'd meant to argue but it was no use. Once Ino made up her mind, she was nothing if not stubborn.

Then again, Ino's stubborn resolve was directly opposed to Naruto's. He was famous for his own brand of hardheadedness and it showed in their results. Two weeks ago, they'd left him bleeding, shamed and alone, with a sharp kunai beside his head. They were elated then, congratulating each other on a job well done. They waited for news as they returned to their every day lives, fully expecting him to take the 'honorable' way out and kill himself.

'We certainly shoveled enough shame, hurt and pain to drive anybody to suicide.' She thought with a satisfied smile. Ino had thought it would be more believable if the fox killed itself in a fit of despondence.

"If we break his spirit, he will shatter like glass and kill himself." She had said with a wicked smile on her red lips. Contrary to Ino's beliefs, Naruto had chosen to cling to life with unparalleled tenacity. Sakura knew it was to be expected and had tried to dissuade Ino from her plans. She knew Naruto quite well, since she'd been near the damned fox for most of her life. That stupid animal didn't know the meaning of the word 'defeat'. And that brought her in a full circle to this whole fiasco once again.

'The only good thing to come out of the whole fiasco is that now he refuses to be near Sasuke. It's almost funny the way he scrams whenever he sees Sasuke-chan!' she sobered with a frown, stumbling on an unseen rock. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the green back dragging her along. 'Heck, the idiot now hides from everybody. He's always jumping from his own shadow.' Wondering why she hadn't seen him lately, she felt anxiety start to cloud her reasoning. Her hands sweated a little and she felt Lee press her hand reassuringly.

"We're getting there Sakura-chan! Never fear!" he continued his monologue while she turned inwards.

Mumbling a garbled reply, she just followed Lee's dictates. She hadn't been able to talk to the accursed blonde, let alone warn him against talking for this reason. He was always hiding, always spooky. People came from all over the place to her to ask her about his new attitude of his and she dissembled saying she didn't know anything to be wrong.

'They expect me to know his every problem? What am I, his mother? Fuck them!' she hissed angrily as they stopped before a weird-looking cafeteria. It was a far cry from Ichiraku's Ramen and way more expensive. Still, she didn't trust Lee's taste.

'At the very least, ramen is something I'm familiar with. Why is it that I am always being reminded of that annoying creature? This is no good.' She thought with annoyance as she made her way inside the cramped diner. 'I must talk to Ino. This is not working. If she wants to keep the green-spandex freak entertained, then she can keep him. I want the dog-loving one, at least he has potential…' she mused with a small smile.

* * *

Tsunade's office 

"Tsunade. Long time no see!" a cheerfully perverted Jiraiya made his way towards the blonde standing near the window. His hands wrapped around the lithe figure, finally able to cop a feel. He smirked in triumph, appreciating the Hokage's still firm curves as they defied gravity. 'This has to be jutsu-based. Nothing can defy gravity for so long!' he thought hungrily as drool started to slide past his lips.

"Jiraiya-san. I would appreciate it if you let go of my breasts before I take my anger on you and beat you within an inch of your life." A voice unlike Tsunade's usually relaxed tone warned disdainfully. Jiraiya stiffened and let go immediately. She sighed deeply and continued to stare outside the window, her capable arms wrapped tightly around her own waist in a silent effort to comfort herself.

"Tsunade?" he asked, dropping the perverted persona to respond to his ex teammate's obvious distress. The blonde female shuddered, trying to hold herself away from everything.

"Tsunade…" he insisted and watched with dismay as her carefully constructed mask shattered, allowing him a glimpse of hell on earth. She turned towards him and wordlessly threw her body into his arms, burying her face in his shoulders. She cried with a fierce abandon that left him shaken and anguished.

Women like Tsunade did not cry easily. When they did, it was usually due to reasons fully out of their control. His face hardened, understanding that only an unbearably painful incident would make her react this way. Last time this happened, the gaki had been involved.

"Naruto, Jiraiya… Naruto" she sobbed incoherently and he froze.

'Gaki? What have you done?' he thought suddenly afraid of the answer he knew was coming.

"They… Damn it! They… Jiraiya… they… Kyuubi…" she tried to explain but found the knot on her throat rendered her unable to talk. Swallowing convulsively, she presented him with a sheaf of crumpled papers, hidden so far by the folds of her yukata. He frowned staring at the offered papers with apprehension.

"Huh? You want me to read this?" he asked for confirmation before he took them and made an effort to iron out the wrinkles caused by her punishing hold. She bit her lip as fresh tears marred her beauty.

'Gods, she really is a handsome woman.' He thought distractedly, taking the time to take both Tsunade and the report closer to the window. She burrowed close to him for warmth, acting so uncharacteristically soft that he was moved. Distracted, he caressed the soft hair, offering what comfort he could as his mind struggled to process the written information.

'Um… this report was done by the Uchiha?' he thought with curiosity as his eyes scanned the report. When his eyes stumbled over words like 'rape', 'torture' and more effectively 'Uzumaki, Naruto', he stopped, swore under his breath and started at the beginning, taking care with details. His heart lurched painfully inside his chest, unable to believe his eyes. His body quaked as Tsunade sobbed softly, her face buried in his hard chest.

'No… not the gaki.' His hands fisted the report unconsciously, as he fought incredulity. Red-hot fury suffused his spirit as his grief transformed in an all encompassing thirst for revenge by the time he read the last sentence of the succinct report.

"They left him alone, hurt and bleeding, after suppressing Kyuubi? He could have died! I will kill them with my own two hands! Gamabunta!" he roared, pushing past Tsunade, fully intending to summon his companion.

"Stop, Jiraiya!" Tsunade ordered coldly, staying his hand. The white-haired senin closed his eyes, trying to fight against the rebellious anger that clamored for blood deep inside his soul. He didn't want to hear her words. He needed atonement; he had failed to protect his gaki and somebody had to suffer.

His instinct told him waiting for Tsunade's words would only thwart his thirst for vengeance for whatever she said was going to be the right thing to do, and usually that meant going the long way around to get justice.

"Stop this call for revenge right now Jiraiya, we've got too many things to do and too little time. Hear me out." She ordered, holding onto him forcefully. Once she was sure she had his attention, she reluctantly pushed away. She attempted to explain, gathering her thoughts as she rubbed her arms.

'Damn Uchiha. He's nothing if not through. At least now we have names we can direct our energies to.' Seeing his honest reaction had worked like a cold shower on her senses, bringing cool reasonable logic to the front of her mind. Thanking him silently, she pushed aside the bundled grief that seemed to have taken permanent residency at the pit of her stomach, waiting to overcome her resolve from the moment she had read the ill-fated report a few hours ago.

"What's on your mind, Tsunade?" he asked, a twisted smile spreading his lips. She shivered, watching her rage reflected in his stormy gaze. Wrapping her arms around herself she attempted to bring warmth into her body, already missing the warmth her ex-teammate provided.

"We will take our revenge, Jiraiya. An eye for an eye, remember? They messed with the wrong gaki, ne? They will pay for every one of his tears. By the time we are through, we will have our revenge and Konohagakure will be more than happy to see to their punishment." Both smiled, wordlessly agreeing to see this thing through regardless of consequences. Sitting down, Tsunade signaled her teammate to make a sound barrier to dissuade espionage.

'One can never be too safe. The viper in our midst can be anybody. Remember Orochi…' she thought repressing a shiver. Half an hour later, their plans had been set. They only had to summon the people necessary to accomplish the tasks they'd delineated to flush their prey. With a hard smile, Jiraiya dissolved the jutsu and waited for her to complete her summons for a list of people, including Morino-san, Kakashi-san and Anko-san.

Once finished, Tsunade allowed herself to be held once more by Jiraiya, grateful for the comfort he offered. Jiraya's strong arms had also held her like this when she lost Dan. She sighed with remembered pain.

After a while, the dear pervert was unable to control his roving hands and soon he was copping a feel of her firm, tight ass. She sighed.

WHAM! Was the sound that pierced the gloom as she hit him hard enough to make him see stars, but soft enough to tell him his support was appreciated. "Tch! Pervert!"

* * *

Hokage tower, later that same day 

Sakura shuddered, sweeping away imaginary dust from her slightly rumpled clothes. 'Gods, this is not worth it! I can't stand him or his touch! I'm not letting him near me again, Ino or no Ino. Damn it! I stink of sex and Lee's cum! There's so much of it and so little pleasure! Jeez! Even a tortured Naruto had lasted longer than he had! Damn!' she groused, her body humming with unsatisfied need after a bout of sex with Konoha's green menace.

She was currently taking some reports back into Tsunade's office when voices alerted her she was in a meeting. Undaunted, she continued past the office's main door, lost in her unhappy thoughts. Lee had flirted clumsily with her, doing everything in his power to turn her on with his 'witty' conversation.

Sakura repressed a shudder, wondering who in heavens had told him wiggling his eyebrows like a manic fool worked as a female aphrodisiac.

'Surely the same asshole who taught him all about sex education and fashion sense: Gai-sensei!' she shivered, revulsion bubbling inside her stomach as memories of their first few times together came to mind. After a while, she had gone past her natural aversion for the genin and had beaten some sense into him. If she was going to force herself to have sex with him, he'd better please her.

She had the Hokage's permission to enter the side room to leave important papers as was her habit. She shifted; feeling her panty grow uncomfortably wet with Lee's disgusting cum. Images of Lee's cock driving unceremoniously inside her tender body made her shiver. She always left a bout of sex with Lee feeling swollen inside but then the other option of just laying there while he pounded her away was no good either.

'Damn it! I thought I had washed him away from my body! Sheez!' She'd been forced to fuck him senseless to take the stupid idea of visiting Naruto away from his one track mind. He was distracted all right but now she was left restless and unsatisfied.

Much to her chagrin, since she participated in Naruto's special training, as Ino jokingly called it, her unconscious mind insisted on bringing forth images and sounds from Naruto's rape every time she had sex. At first, it had driven her almost mad with guilt and anger, but after a while, her body had eagerly started to respond to the images and she'd embraced her reactions wholeheartedly.

In a perverted, twisted way they aroused her more than direct stimulation to her clit. Naruto's expressions had been so… erotic and satisfying as she sucked on him. His face and his body had matured nicely, causing something inside her to react wildly.

'If I must endure this, I might as well enjoy it, right?' She had thought embracing her superimposed images of a panting, bucking Naruto as he pushed deep inside her body over Lee's insipid attempts at fucking.

When she had finally welcomed Naruto inside her body, she'd almost cum. He was the right size for her body in both length and width and he shared the correct chemistry and instinctual movements that pleased her immensely. She didn't dare to mention it to Ino or anybody else for that matter but she had enjoyed her time with the blonde idiot a heck of a lot; maybe too much. Her one time with him had spoiled her enough to want much more than an encore but she was too afraid of Ino to suggest they just forget about it.

It was all she could do not to cry out Naruto's name as Lee's clumsy movements finally struck a chord deep inside her. If only she hadn't paid attention to Ino's ramblings. If only she'd let go of her feelings for Sasuke and just accepted Naruto's. If only… the list was getting unbearably long with each passing day.

The only reason she'd gone through with the whole Naruto fiasco was because Ino had insisted so much she had reluctantly accepted for Sasuke's sake. They were good friends… bitter rivals for Sasuke's attentions even at the ripe old age of 17. Still, their plans had quickly gotten out of hand.

'I never planned to use that jutsu on Naruto. It was cruel of Ino to do so… even if I suggested it in the first place.' She sighed, her misgivings increasing at a frantic pace. She was not a bad person… misdirected maybe, but never truly evil.

"What?" agitated voices flowed from the adjoining room bringing her out of her reverie.

"How could that happen!" a female demanded angrily.

Curiosity filled her at the anger she detected in the voices inside the room. Dampening her chakra enough to avoid detection, she approached the door.

A female voice, Tsunade's, calmed the other two. It seemed the Hokage was briefing a group of people inside her office. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the conversation inside the room.

"That's why you must go to that place I mentioned earlier and find any leads pointing in the right direction. Anything you find there will be of great service. One of our own already investigated this. He was the one who found the location we are currently discussing. We must find this criminal and punish him." Somebody, sounding just like Naruto's perverted sensei Jiraiya, explained.

"How am I supposed to help? Shouldn't we talk to the victim to see if we can glean who were her attackers?" her trained ears recognized Morino, Ibiki-san as the owner of that almost bored voice.

"Your turn will come when we have our suspects. You will wring a complete confession from them. But nobody will approach the victim. I don't want to risk the progress we've already made." Tsunade stated forbiddingly. Sakura shivered involuntarily at the sheer amount of malice in her tone.

"You say this person was viciously raped, tortured and left for dead? Nothing's been reported on this matter." Mitarashi, Anko's feminine voice asked as if verifying her facts. Sakura's eyes widened as her hands flew to her face to cover the gasp that threatened to leave her lips unbidden.

"We've been keeping track of the grapevine, so far. We don't want our assailants to run away. They used an old shed in the middle of the Konoha's wilderness so the victim cries for help wouldn't be heard. Its location aided to keep the criminal's actions undetected. The shed sits on a ledge near the western side of Konoha's forest, by a small river. In all, the attack signals premeditation and a fine mind for details. This was not a random attack." Jiraiya grated angrily.

"I guess the victim's family is clamoring for vengeance. Surely you don't suspect any of us?" a muffled voice asked from farther inside the room. Sakura started. 'Kakashi-sensei!'

"That one of Konoha's shinobi is not involved in this disgraceful issue is something you, Kakashi, will have to prove or disprove. I want the culprit's head on a spike hanging form the Hokage monument in a fortnight. Konoha is not standing around doing nothing while a dangerous criminal walks by our streets unpunished, understood? Go now and find me proof to appease my anger." Tsunade ordered.

'Oh, God! We are screwed! Konoha's best are on our trail! I must tell Ino!' were the only ideas that went repeatedly inside the pink-haired kunoichi. Fear blurred her normal mental sharpness turning her into a quivering mass of sweat, snot and tears as she made her way towards the blonde kunoichi.

* * *

Yamanaka Flower Shop 

The medic-nin stood before Yamanaka's Flower Shop, dancing indecisively from one foot to the other. She was hesitant to go inside, for surely Ino would blame her when she told her their cover was blown. She knew there was every possibility the ANU were already on their trail. There was no time to laze around, they had to escape!

'I don't want to become a missing nin!' she wailed inside before squaring her shoulders and marching inside the shop.

"Welcome to Yamanaka Flower Shop, how can I help you today?" A smiling Ino warbled from behind the counter.

"Sakura?" she queried noticing her friend's darkened countenance. Looking around for clients, she jumped the counter and approached her friend. "What are you doing here?" she seethed.

"Ino, they know! They know we raped Naruto and they are coming to get us! We are dead!" Sakura burst into tears, uncaring if there was anybody else listening. Ino's eyes widened and she stiffened, slapping the hysterical kunoichi into silence. Hurt green eyes stared at her as she took off her apron with measured steps.

"Mom! Dad! I'm stepping outside! Be right back, ok?" she called. Indistinct mumbles came from inside the shop and she pulled Sakura outside, dragging her into the family's greenhouse at the back of the property.

"Now, explain." She ordered waiting for the stupid girl to make sense. It was impossible they would know anything unless the damned fox had decided to rat on them instead of staying silent as he'd done so far.

"They know… I heard Tsunade telling Mitarashi-san, Morino-san and Kakashi-sensei to investigate the old shed by the river. That they were looking for a criminal that had tortured, raped and left for dead somebody in the village. They didn't mention Naruto, but surely they know! They are looking for proof right now! I don't want to die, Ino! What will my mother say? What will Sasuke say? You were wrong! Naruto didn't kill himself and now we are screwed!" She rambled on hysterically, unable to moderate her screeching voice.

Ino punched her in the face. "Shut the fuck up! With luck, half of Konoha didn't hear your confession already! We need to think, not turn into a puddle of snot, you idiot!" she railed against the cowardly kunoichi.

"You screwed up big time, Ino! Your plan failed, damn it! Now I will have to face my parents! What will they say! You lied to me! You promised he would not be too badly hurt, Ino. I just wanted Sasuke to smile at me… I never wanted Naruto dead…" Sakura screeched with a deranged expression on her face. Ino scoffed.

"Now you say I lied? Now I am to blame for this? You seem to forget, Sakura. Shall I remind you? You agreed with the plan originally. You brought the scroll with the jutsu. You were the one who visited Naruto and performed it on him! Stop acting like you are not responsible and it was all my idea, you bitch! You also wanted him dead!" a slap cut off her angry diatribe. Sakura blinked with surprise watching her hand.

"You fucking bitch, you'll pay for that!" Ino spat, launching herself against the other female. Not one to sit around waiting to be hit, Sakura evaded the punch pivoting on the balls of her feet to counter the attack. By their unspoken rules, they only used taijutsu to settle their differences.

Soon all that was heard inside the greenhouse were the muffled grunts and labored breathing of two capable shinobi of equal strength as they faced each other.

"Say, forehead… Shouldn't we just make sure they don't get their hands on the evidence?" Ino huffed as she shoved her fist straight into Sakura's stomach. The kunoichi flew straight into her mother's prized violets, making the blonde flinch.

"Damn it, Sakura! You are so wearisome!" she said, taking a page out of Shika's dictionary.

Muffled sobs reached her ears and she cursed fluently. "Sakura, you must face your actions. You are as responsible as me. We planned this together, we will deal with this together, understand?" Ino queried, tired of her rival's lack of guts.

"You are no simpering flower, Sakura. I know you. I refuse to buy into your whimpering act so don't push me. You are worse than me. At least, I never feigned friendship to that freak. What are you going to do, Forehead?" she asked coldly.

"I don't know, Ino-pig… I don't want to be a nuke-nin. I am too young… I have a future, actually." She whispered softly, staring at her feet.

"It's already too late to think about that, Sakura. Get your act together and move it. We've got a shed to burn!" she ordered, picking up enough cans of lighting fluid to start a funeral pyre.

"What about Naruto? What if he tells on us?" Sakura asked, picking the cans halfheartedly.

"We deal with that after we burn down the shed. Don't think about that right now, ok? Move it." She ordered impassively as she jumped lightning fast, taking to the roofs, closely followed by Sakura.

Their faces were grim with intent as they left the village. Their minds thinking about the varied reasons behind their oversight; a blonde head raging on why they'd failed to burn the shed with Naruto inside while a pink kunoichi wailed thinking why hadn't she done anything to stop Ino's crazy idea.

They approached the area cautiously, not wanting to walk into a trap. Dampening their chakras to avoid detection, they neared the shed efficiently. A few miles away from the place they stopped. It was a miracle they'd evaded so many ANBU with their reckless approach. Movement to the side made them both detour to a nearby ravine.

'Damn it! They are already here! Fuck!' Ino cursed her luck, blaming Sakura's stupidity for her problems. Gauging the situation, she realized her plans to burn the shed had been reduced to cinders, so to speak.

'The place is crawling with ANBU, god damn it!' she thought with narrowed eyes. Stealing a glance in Sakura's direction, she took in the intense guilt and fear currently assaulting the pink-haired kunoichi.

'Sheez! There goes a productive partnership!' she drawled. Turning inwards, she realized with sudden clarity she would have to deal with her sooner than expected for she was quickly turning into a liability, not an asset. Signaling their departure, they quickly made their way back to Konoha and into Sakura's apartment.

"We've got to confess, Ino. Surely they will forgive us, if we explain we were drunk or something. We can always talk to Naruto and ask for his forgiveness. Yes, we should do that… ne, Ino? I will explain to him that you were just jealous when you devised the plan. He will understand. He is a generous soul. Right?" she babbled nervously, pacing her living room as she attempted to comb her unruly locks.

Ino watched her silently, not willing to refuse her idea but not encouraging it either. She watched with impassive eyes, understanding what had to be done. She stood and left the apartment without another word.

'I am not going to jail for showing that animal its place! I am not begging his forgiveness. I was not wrong. He has them all fooled with his innocent smile and ingratiating ways but not me. Ino Yamanaka is not fooled by that monster's cunning ways. I will deal with Sakura one way or the other… after all the dead can tell no tales.' She thought adamantly before missing a step as she realized the turn her thoughts had taken.

'Kill Sakura?' Her conscience rebelled against the idea. She shook her head, 'Surely, there has to be something else… not everything is lost yet.' She fell silent, speeding down the roofs towards her house. The sudden image of Sakura's weak expression assaulted her senses. It was then Ino knew.

'Fuck it! She's gonna try to put the blame squarely on my shoulders… I can't let her do that! She's as guilty as I am, damn it!' she railed against her spineless friend.

Angry, she pushed her body to go faster, her supple muscles screaming power with every graceful flex of her thighs. She'd certainly become a desirable woman. If it was necessary, she could still use her many talents in the bedroom to get herself an accomplice. Her sweet cousin's intense training had not been in vain, she decided.

'Kiba really bit the dust.' She thought with a smile. He would make a fitting slave with enough time. But then she was short of that commodity now. With a final jump, she stood before her house again.

'I need a good long shower.' She thought, stretching sore muscles. Relaxing her shoulders and worried expression, she moved to the door. Her hand extended to grab the doorknob when the door flew open on its own.

"My, my… look who we have here! Its Little Ino… you've grown quite a lot, cousin." A pleasant baritone caressed her ears as recognition dawned on her. Looking up, she read lust clearly written in the inky darkness of his cousin's eyes. She smirked and wrapped her arms around him, letting him feel for himself just how much she'd grown.

"Shiro? Yamanaka Shiro, Gods! I'm glad to see you! I missed you so much you will never know!" she cried, falling into old patterns taught to her by him. Her voice sounded eager and happy for those around them, but it was all a carefully orchestrated code to convey their true intentions even before their family.

His message had been a test to see if she remembered the lessons beaten into her at an early age: _Long time no see, Blond. I can't wait to fuck you senseless. How about now?_

Ino smirked, her eyes conveying clearly her truth: _We need to talk, cousin. I can't wait to feel you deep inside me. I missed your cock but there's revenge to be had._

"I don't know… but you can always show me, ne?" he whispered softly for her ears only, making her shiver with want as his hands tightened around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I can't wait, Shiro… truly… I can't." she whispered with a firm nod that seemed to satisfy him as her nipples hardened against his chest

"Ino, Shiro, come on dears, the food's waiting on the table! Come on guys." Ino's mother called from inside the house and she smiled searching his eyes for a promise. Suddenly all her nervous worries lifted from her mind as she realized here was the only person she would need to get her plan into action.

"Come on cousin, let's eat. We've got a lot of catch up to do, ne?" she smiled sweetly, her eyes dilating with deep-seated need. She wanted him to pound her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk for a week. She needed him to stretch her like he'd done when she was younger. A shiver ran down her spine and she smiled.

"By all means, lead the way, Ino." He whispered, his tightening hand on her ass telling her he was more than willing to help as long as there was something in it for him.

'Perfect.' She thought triumphantly, feeling desire throb inside her, staining her panties with her own juices.

'Now let's see if I can't kill two birds with one shot… You don't want to be a nuke-nin, Sakura? Don't worry… I won't let you become one… Soon your fears will be reduced to ashes, dearest forehead and Naruto will be no more.' She smiled and led the way inside the house, her clearly aroused cousin following closely behind.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Good? Bad? Want more smut? Review, then!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Mirage

Mirage 

Naruto stared at the landscape with a blank expression, not bothering to blink until his eyes watered. The afternoon sun's dwindling light lulled him into a semi-conscious state with its warmth, the cicada's penetrating calls faded in the background as his mind lay blissfully blank under the eaves of the Uchiha Manor.

He lay in the same position Uchiha'd left him an hour ago, a bundled heap just outside the door of his sick room; his dark blue yukata, too big for his bony frame, exposed a rounded shoulder, a pale nape and longish hair that fell in peaks around his face without his hitaiate. His mind felt curiously airy and detached from the rest of his body. Here inside his mind, there was no pain, no sorrow, and no shame. It was perfect. Somewhere behind him, the Uchiha worked away, cleaning and straightening his latest mess.

His nightmares had returned making him wet his bed again. It was pathetic, actually. How the great Uzumaki Naruto was reduced by such deep seated fear he'd wet his futon like a child. It'd only taken two kunoichi to bring a once proud shinobi to his knees and keep him there. How shameful!

He clucked his tongue with barely repressed amusement. It was funny actually. He'd been so afraid, so ashamed, so lost. Now he was living in the lap of luxury, mooching of the guilty conscience of the Hokage and the Uchiha. Every day he was praised, fed, bathed, dressed, given free reign to sit around and do nothing. In short, he had no real use and made no real contribution. He was a pet.

'My poor owner even cleans after my messes now. I expected him to take a newspaper to my nose, but he didn't. So patient… so unlike him! Heh…' Instinctively, he knew he should be deeply ashamed but he was unable to feel much of anything just then. He was still undecided if he was unwilling or unable to care.

The moment his memory returned, he turned into a mess. Shame, rage, betrayal, regret, fear, pain, anxiety, embarrassment, guilt all fought for supremacy inside his heart. The fact that Sasuke knew what had happened was enough to send him into a killing frenzy to end his life. He was so full of shame and regret then. Now, he was somehow unable to recall the exact reasons why he should feel so bad. It had lost importance, really. So, he'd been raped by his two good friends. So, he'd been hiding and running away to the point of forgetting everything that had happened. So, he'd been made to remember all of it. So, the Uchiha had witnessed every denigrating second of his visit with Tsunade and had taken care of his every need since then.

As if through a haze, he remembered himself weeping like a baby, wishing for death with everything inside him. With a sigh he closed his eyes, remembering. He saw himself drag his pained carcass into a corner where he could see a forgotten chest. He'd fallen to his knees, snot and tears mixing unflatteringly over his face as he started to dig around frantically, searching for any kind of weapon.

'It's incredible how things always disappear when you most need them.' He snorted softly, but was surprised to find tears running down his cheeks. Perplexed he swiped them with a cold hand.

'Incredible how bright sunshine turns in autumn! It makes anybody tear up, ne?' he thought, blinking quickly against the fading light. His unnatural smile withered away as he was once more immersed in his imaginary world.

'That time I did find the kunai.' He remembered with sick amusement. At the very bottom of the chest lay the answer to his prayers. It was quite rusty and a bit dull but it had served its purpose. He recalled a quick vertical movement over his forearm, a flash of pain, hot and tight before a deep crimson line appeared over tanned skin.

He'd been stunned because even though it hurt like a bitch, it was a beautiful and welcoming sight. The ruby red blood quickly overflowed and rolled quickly down his forearm, to drip over his pale futon. The red drops trickled over the fabric with a peculiar wet sound, seeping over the cloth as it was absorbed and spreading slowly like cherry blossom petals in the spring. The cherry blossom image had irremediably brought him to Sakura, which in turn made him remember his situation.

A frail thumb rubbed distractedly over the bandages on his left hand. It still smarted but it had felt good. Good enough to try again and again. After that first cut, he'd watched in disbelief as the cursed demon's powers sealed the cut in a flurry of heat and chakra. It was then he'd remembered that Hokage-san had in fact solved the kyuubi's chakra problem. It allowed him to help along the healing process but not fast enough to act immediately.

'Now you chose to act like an all powerful demi-god? Fuck you! You didnt do anything to stop it from happening! You won't stop me either!' Incensed, he'd cut again, deeper this time. Once more, the fox healed him. Screaming angrily, he'd serrated deeper and deeper with the blunt kunai, tearing through sinew and muscle in his efforts to win against the damned demon that had doomed his existence before he was even aware of life.

'You almost had him too… Kyuubi had to resort to that, after all. Sore loser! Cheating fox!' Naruto's lips curled into a tight smile as his nails dug into the still tender wound. The resulting pain was immediate and sharp. His mind welcomed the pain, as it cleared from his tumultuous thoughts, allowing him to breathe with ease.

He'd been so angry that first time, it was a miracle it hadn't occurred him to put the kunai through his chest. How stupid! By the time he'd reached the bone and was busy sawing through it, the fed up fox took over his psyche and literally 'sat' on him until the Uchiha returned to nurse his mangled arms. He could still remember Sasuke's retching when he stepped inside the room. He was unable to talk or do, but the fox had allowed him to see what his stupidity had caused his best friend. There was blood, so much blood everywhere! Kyuubi had finally deemed him calm and rational enough to allow him control over his body and had done so mercilessly.

The sudden pain flowing over his senses was terrible it certainly felt like his arms were permanently damaged. Seconds later, everything faded into black and he knew peace. Floating inside his mind there was, he realized, a thirst for atonement, for punishment. He needed to cleanse his soul. After that terrifying first time and another botched attempt, his guardian had gotten savvy and now refused to allow anything pointy near him.

It was ridiculous, really! After all, it was his life to take. It was not like he was murdering somebody important and it would give him some release from the pain piercing his soul but his arguments were for naught. Sasuke had only given him a hurt look, gathered him close and held him tight against his body. He'd been astonished to hear and feel the Uchiha crying for his sake. That increased his shame and guilt tenfold.

'Please, let's not forget the guilt. That's a feeling I can surely live without.' He thought sarcastically. After what happened, he'd slowly faded into what he was now, a pale husk of his former self. It had gotten to a point where it was actually boring to be here. He wanted to leave, to disappear but not out of shame. Shame was a feeling that was totally alien to him by now. He had no shame, he could not afford to. He was just tired. Sasuke was tired too, even if he didn't say a word. He could see it in his dark, dark eyes.

'Something should be done to liberate him. Who would've thought Uzumaki? That you'd finally become the burden the Uchiha so feared! You're a total loser, you know? You should have saved us all some effort by dying that day. Ah, but never fear. Tonight. This ends tonight.' He smiled again, uncaring of the lowering temperature as day faded into night.

'It would be best if Sasuke forgot about me. That way, his bruised eyes will stop looking so haunted and worried. He will be able to leave on missions to earn some money to replenish his estates. He won't need to stay here playing nurse to dead-last Uzumaki. The village girls will surely love that because then he will have the time to court a nice girl, marry her and resurrect his clan in no time at all. What a sigh! Imagine, a whole litter of dark-haired, porcelain-skinned, sharingan-wielding little ones, raising hell all over Konoha. Yeah, that would be perfect. And it only requires a small effort on my part. Think about it. You owe him. You will be like a mirage in the desert; a terrible nightmare that will not return to haunt him anymore after this. Think about it, Naruto. Disappearing like an illusion. That'd be a stroke of genius.' A pale hand tightened, testing for strength.

'Not bad. It can be done. It will be done.' He smiled coldly, resolve firing up his empty gaze.

"Naruto? Your bed is ready." A soft voice floated down from behind him. He didn't react. The defeated sigh that followed made his heart cringe and his resolve stiffened. Sasuke didn't deserve this.

'I didn't bring him back for this! Fix this, Uzumaki!' he ordered himself harshly as warm arms lifted him with care and brought him inside.

"You are cold, Naruto. You should have covered yourself better with the blanket I left you with! If this keeps up, you will get sick, dobe. We can't have that now, can we?" he chided softly, unwilling to let his fear bleed through his carefully contained emotions. Still, Naruto's sensitive psyche picked on those feelings with ease. The blonde closed his eyes and settled his head against the warm chest, ruthlessly pushing his tears to the bottom of his soul. Enough of this! It would be resolved today. Barely repressing a shiver, he lifted his gaze to study Sasuke's profile in the dusk.

'So handsome, strong and proud! You truly deserve to be the Uchiha heir! Everything will be easier once I'm gone, You will be much happier… I promise. A mirage. Don't worry, Sasuke. I will take care of everything. Ne?' a smile tugged at the corners of his lips as his chest contracted, thinking of what had to be done. Still it would be good to soak in the warmth of his only friend's body. Soothing, welcoming, safe… Everything he desperately needed but shouldn't allow himself to have.

"There you go, one bundled up blonde ready to sleep now. I shouldn't have left you so long outside. Look at you, you are shivering from the cold. Idiot Naruto! You should have called me if you were so cold!" The raven mumbled busily as he settled him on his futon, fussing with the covers. "I'll bring some broth now, ok? You should have something warm on your tummy before sleeping, ne?" he declared moving to stand. A thin hand wrapped around his wrist impeding his movement with surprising strength. A gasp escaped his lips and he turned.

"Naruto?" he queried, desperate for a signal that all was not lost. That somewhere inside this silent and unresponsive husk, traces of the old Naruto could still be found.

"Thank… you… 'suke…" a painfully rough voice croaked from inside the futon.

The raven frowned. Naruto's words were unexpected to say the least. His heart beat madly inside his chest.

"Thanks? For?" he asked with half a smile, trying to understand what had prompted his friend to speak at all when he rarely did nowadays. Unless…

'Stop it! There are no ulterior motives. He is just grateful, that's all! Also, he won't be able to do it again even if he wanted. I made sure of that. Relax, you are starting to become paranoid, idiot!' Sasuke smiled tightly as his eyes scanned every visible plane of his friend's beloved face.

"For… everything…" he shrugged awkwardly, offering a smile that failed to reach his eyes before looking away.

Ice seeped down Sasuke's back as his instincts screamed.

'No, Sasuke… We are not sure exactly what's inside his brain. Let's watch him and see! It won't do to let him think I don't trust him, because I do… but not with his life.' He nodded silently.

"Well then. You wait here while I bring up your food, ne? I won't be long, ok?" he asked softly, trying to make eye contact. Even when he nodded and smiled that vacuous smile that replaced his real one, Naruto's eyes never left an invisible spot beside Sasuke's ear.

'Grin and nod… nod and grin… Let him go with peace in his heart. You almost gave it all away… thanking him… stupid!' he lashed at himself angrily as the raven left the room.

Receding steps announced his guardian's departure and he breathed with ease. Sitting up, he studied the room minutely. His guardian had made a very through job of fencing him in. It all bore mute witness to the kind of ninja Sasuke had become. It made his heart swell with pride and shame. Pride for his friend's accomplishments and shame for the position in which he felt obligated to stay… he shrugged. It didn't bear thought.

Standing unsteadily due to sore and unused muscles, he stealthily approached the main door and blocked it with a piece of wood. It would not stop a determined nin from coming in but it would buy some time.

'He may be suspicious but he still has not realized when.' He huffed with effort as he dressed. He would not need much where he was going. Still it wouldn't do to call undue attention over himself. Stealing a glance at the silent door, he nodded and marched to the opposite door. He would have to use the inner garden door. Slipping carefully past the many traps set by his best friend around the room, he moved steadily away. After weeks of sitting around and doing nothing, his body protested the hurried pace. Navigating around the patio, he stumbled near the entrance to the Uchiha training grounds.

'Stupid! Stealth! Stealth!' he panted, his hand flew to his hip, trying to soothe away the ache of his wound. 'Just a bit more and we will be free… come on Naruto.' He pushed himself forward until he reached the farthest wall of the Uchiha manor. Looking back, he sighed tiredly. "Goodbye Sasuke. I'm sorry."

"And just where do you think you are going, dobe?" a harsh voice asked from somewhere over his head, making him fall back on his ass, hard.

* * *

"The Yamanaka Flower Shop is closed for the day." A lopsided sign read. Everything was dark inside the shop but not inside the house. To the side of the shop, the gate that lead into the side and back patio was closed but not locked. Only the expert eyes of a family member would realize this fact. If one were to push that gate and enter, we would be welcomed by animalistic grunts and a path of strewn clothing that lead the way inside the hothouse. It was early night and only starlight shone over the madly writhing couple lying over hastily spread burlap sacks behind a stack of crates. 

"Harder! Come on! Has prison unmanned you? I remember every time you entered me I felt like I was being cleaved in two! Come on!" The blonde-haired temptress teased the growling man into a fevered pitch.

**Here goes Ino and her cousin's lemon, where their relationship is explored. They agree to deal with Sakura and Naruto and each one think they are in charge... sorry...**


	5. Chapter 5: Maelstrom

This is the long awaited next installment of the inner sanctum series... it doesnt have anything out ... because it doesnt have anything lemon... parts lemony... but no lemons... just crazy stuff... I rewrote the lemon of the previous chapter so if you want to read that... go read it where you can... so then... here you have...

* * *

RECAP: 

"And just where do you think you are going, dobe?" a steely voice grated from somewhere over the right side of his head. Startled, he turned around, losing his footing and promptly falling back down on his ass, landing hard with a pained whimper.

Maelstrom 

"Well?" The strained baritone queried distinctly, never once taking his eyes off his target.

'I'm caught? When? How? Why?' He thought frantically looking around for a way out. Certain parts of his anatomy throbbed painfully, reminding him of how stubbornly he'd refused exercise of any kind for the better part of a month thinking himself too stupid and unworthy to do much.

'Serves you right! Idiot!' he thought scathingly. He was sure he'd already gotten far enough away to be safe. Azure orbs stared over his shoulder to gauge his progress so far. His frantically beating heart felt like he'd been running for hours but now it seemed he'd barely covered a 100 yards.

His defeated expression did nothing to conceal the amazement inside twin pools of cobalt as they turned to examine the pale face of his guardian. The Uchiha stood under the cover of a nearby tree, his firm stance stressing the fact that no matter how hard he tried there was nowhere he could hide and no place he could run to.

"I asked you a question, dobe. I imagine you wouldn't come so far to pick some flowers, right?" the raven drawled lazily, eyeing his bare hands, grass-stained yukata and soiled tabi with uncompromising eyes.

'He didn't even bother to put some geta on before venturing outside. Stupid dobe!' To the trained eye it was patently clear his charge was not planning on going very far; only far enough to do what was necessary as was the tradition with suicidal shinobi. If that was the case, he wouldn't need much: just a clearing far enough not to take any unwanted casualties with him and a few hand signs. Dark eyes grew huge as understanding dawned in dark irises. Grim undercurrents flew between them unfettered and Naruto flinched at the vicious rage he saw reflected inside the coal black depths.

'He's angry.' The blonde's inner self noticed with astonishment as his fingers fidgeted with the folds of his yukata. This was an unexpected development. Sasuke was supposed to be glad to be rid of him. Not angry.

'Where did I go wrong?' His mind gathered his thoughts sluggishly, trying to see where his plan had failed. Still he couldn't see where he'd gone wrong. He stared at his clothes thinking rationally that today had been a lousy day to implement his plan. He did not understand his friend's ever increasing anger.

'He shouldn't be so angry. There are things bound to be out of control, even for an Uchiha. He should be glad! Why is he so mad?' Deep tremors shook his body while he gnawed his lip in a vain attempt to control them. Coal black eyes burned into the back of his lowered head and he paled, wilting under the fiery gaze that threatened to consume him. Confusion, anger, regret, shame and something else he didn't dare to name fluttered vaguely inside his heart, making it hard for him to breathe. He could feel the pressure build behind his eyes and knew tears were not far behind.

'Brazen it out, Naruto. You are the best at that, remember! It just won't do to let him see you cry again. It will tie him to you even more.' his inner-self chirped, in complete agreement with his previous assessment.

Staring into his hands with unseeing eyes, he concentrated for a second trying to reach a place inside his heart that was not polluted by pain. Unable to find any, he resorted to his well-known masks that had served him so faithfully in the past. Turning exceedingly joyful eyes over a thin shoulder he grinned, fit to split his face in two, scratching his chin absently.

"Heh, heh! You got me, Sasuke!! You are too good! Eto… I suppose saying that I was sleepwalking won't cut it either since its barely sunset, now would it?" the blonde asked with a self deprecating smile making a weak attempt at humor. His bandaged arm rubbed distractedly at the back of his head while he racked his brain searching for a way out.

'Now what do I say that makes it sound convincing and makes him lower his guard? Think Naruto, think!' He grinned unabashedly, happily. Maybe too happily judging by the distrust contained within the narrowed expression of his raven-haired guardian.

'He's not buying it! What shall we do!' he flinched expecting the raven to tear him into pieces any minute now.

'Hold it, baka-yarou! Easy does it! Don't screw it over like you did the first time around!' a viciously scathing voice echoed inside his head, steadying his panicking brain into a semblance of calm and rational thought.

"Come on! I just wanted some Ichikaru Ramen! That's all. I'm fed up of all that nutritious crap you feed me all the time! Yannow? Its time to be a bit unhealthy! Ne? ne?" Naruto rambled on with a playful pout, eyeing his surroundings and starting to gather his chakra slowly for a last ditch effort. The Uchicha smirked, his instincts rising to the challenge of the hunt for the first time in a very long time.

"Really? Is this the same nin who was so enamored with Ichiraku's and ramen in general he'd go without eating any at all if he so much as caught a glimpse of a pink-haired or a blond-haired kunoichi in the vicinity?" he drawled, knowing he was being unreasonably cruel with his harsh words. Naruto paled but didn't react further than that and he tensed waiting for the release of the pathetic amount of chakra he could feel being gathered.

"Don't, Naruto. Don't try to run. Kage no bunshin will not work in your current state and anything else will render you unconscious immediately. Don't be more stupid than you already are." Sasuke counseled softly, jumping from the tree limb to the fence rail to better see Naruto's hands and curtail his last escape route. 'If that's what's on his mind… though I don't think so.' He grimaced. Still, Naruto didn't budge. It felt like talking to thin air.

'This can't be allowed to continue. I am sorry Naruto but tonight this stops.' Sasuke thought decisively, staring at his friend who sat silently on the forest floor with that cagey look he usually got when he was up to no good. 'Let's see what's on your mind, Naruto. That's what worries me the most.'

'Think of something, damn it!' the blonde raged inside, eyeing the silently nodding raven as fear and embarrassment knotted inside his gut. His instincts screamed for him to flee as far as he could but regretfully there was nothing he could do just then.

'The minute I try to stand, he will fall on my ass like a bear after honey. I am not budging from this place, at least not yet. Let's see what's gotten up his ass first.' He decided with unusual insight.

His indigo eyes adjusted to the fading light and he noticed for the first time how close he was to the edge of the Uchiha lake. He trembled, remembering that just behind it lay a wood not unlike the one where it all began.

Memories sprang inside his brain like a flurry of kunai –sharp and deadly- as he swayed gently back and forth trying to hold himself in check. Pain flared inside his mind as his nails gauged the skin off his arms. Then the voice returned.

'Ironic, isn't it? Poor Sasuke… Such a powerful nin… chasing after a failure like you, Naruto. You've really weighted him down! Somebody so weak he was incapable of protecting himself and just now was unable to slip away without being detected! What a joke! I wonder how you made chuunin. Baka!' The blonde's eyes bled into red and he screamed in anguish. Grabbing fistfuls of blonde hair he pulled trying to make it stop. He was not going to cry! Not in front of Sasuke! Not in front of the only person that still respected him!

'Are you sure he still respects you? After seeing what they did to you? They raped you Naruto. She pushed her fist deep inside your ass repeatedly and you liked it, you little whore! You liked it so much you came, repeatedly! Screaming with pleasure!! You liked it better than being inside Sakura! Don't deny it! You are dirty! Filthy! You are an animal who'd be better off dead!' the voice exulted crazily, eager to hurt him and flatten his will to bend it to its whim.

"No! no, no, no! you've got it all wrong! I didn't want it! I hated it! It hurt! Stop it please! Its not true!" he whispered brokenly, hands to his ears and rocking with increasing agitation as he ignored the world around him.

"Naruto. I am still waiting. Stop acting up. That's not going to make it easier for you. Bad things happened to you but that's not the end of the world." Sasuke deadpanned, frowning as he watched his friend's glazed eyes and feral expression. It was like he was waging a war inside himself. His sapphire blue eyes went from red to purple to blue over and over. 'I better act soon. Something's gotta be done to break this.'

'Whore, animal, filthy, slut, dead last, stupid, demon!' the voices taunted over and over in a perverted merry-go-round inside Naruto's brain as tears threatened to flow. His nails drew blood from the tender flesh of his scalp while tears coursed down his cheeks at the cruelty of those echoing words.

"Not true! Lemme alone! Not true!" he moaned softly, tugging at his hair, getting angrier by the minute. A throat being cleared in his immediate vicinity reminded him he was not alone. It was not time to lose it. There was Sasuke to deal with yet. Feeling cornered and more scared than he'd ever been, Naruto quickly ran through his options.

'There was only one way out', his inner nemesis purred seductively as he also fought for supremacy, 'but you will have to sacrifice your feelings for him to free yourself.'

'Like he's gonna fall so easily for any of that.' He scoffed, shrugging his shoulders and pushing himself to a kneeling position. Deep down inside, Naruto knew his inner voice pointed down the path to madness. 'It scares me that its all starting to sound so plausible.'

'If this is all madness, then what other plan do you have?' argued the voice maliciously, knowing there was nothing he could do to get Sasuke away from him at this moment or any other for that matter. For the Uchiha tailed him with dogged persistence.

'You are mad. This much we know. It's true. Show him who you really are. Open yourself. Make him so disgusted he leaves… better yet, anger him. He has a lot of unspent ire inside. We can always put some of that to good use. What more fitting end than having him finish what he started at the Valley of the End so many years ago! Great way to close a beautifully dysfunctional 'friendship' right?" the voice inside his mind turned a corner, approaching down the dripping sewers for a meeting that was long due.

Sasuke watched the blonde's gaze turn inwards as a gamut of emotions ran over his expressive face. He was afraid to approach him for fear to set him off. He hated to feel unsure. This was the first time in his life and he'd better make sure it would be his last. 'It's always with you Naruto. You always make me experience feelings that are best left alone.'

'Or do you want him to know how you truly feel for him on top of everything else? Do you want to taint him with this love you feel?' Naruto shivered, shaking his head. There was no way he would do something like that. His feelings for Sasuke were something best left buried deep inside his mind, locked inside a chest beside Kyuubi's cage.

Now then, dying at Sasuke's hand somehow had great appeal if it wasn't because he knew his friend could do with one less mess in life. The death idea though was gaining appeal with every passing second. Squaring his shoulders, he gathered all the weeks of accumulated rage and pain he held close to his heart and let them grow. Once he was comfortable enough he could meet his friend dark gaze unflinchingly, he steeled his back where he knelt and released his plan.

Lifting his chin, he turned coyly and smiled seductively, with an edge of cruelty that set Sasuke on edge because it reminded him of a poisonous snake ready to strike.

"Oh, Sasuke. So… you wanna know where I was going, huh? Well… I'll tell ya. Since we're friends and all… 'cause we're friend, right? Um… see… I was gonna leave you see? I say I was tryin' to get th' hell outta this place and I say trying 'cause then you stupidly came out to stop me and… and…" he faltered for a second under the steady gaze.

Panic flared inside his already taxed mind and he floundered around in search for his ally. His eyes fell to the side and he fell silent while he searched inside his mind, his breath hitching inside his chest.

'I can't do this! I can't make him hate me! He was the first to recognize me! He's my only friend! I don't want to hurt him! He won't buy it! Please! I can't lose his respect!' his pitiful cries to be spared fell on deaf ears.

'That's too bad, ne, Naruto-chan? You've already lost face. Remember, this is as much for him as it is for you. Sometimes you gotta hurt them to help them.' His inner ally/nemesis replied mockingly before coming to stand right before him to stare into his own face. 'We are one and the same. We want death. Life holds nothing. Free us Naruto.' He gasped dizzily, repressing the urge to vomit.

"And?" the soft question perfectly matched the superiority conveyed by the haughty rise of a dark eyebrow. Sasuke's mind was working overtime under his cool façade. Naruto was a bomb about to detonate and even though he could see it there was nothing he could do to stop it… yet.

'Just as I thought, he is planning something.' The Uchiha didn't bother with an answer, irritation making his sharingan red eyes drill holes into his quarry, watching intently every movement while the corn-yellow blonde crossed his arms defensively still evading his eyes. It was all he could do to bite his lip to keep from smiling as his instincts screamed at him to swoop down to conquer his prey and submit him to his rule.

'Even though he knows he is lost, he keeps trying. If only he was as persistent in trying to live and vanquish this obstacle!' he sighed, knowing Naruto needed more than mere wishes. The blonde really did look adorable sitting there looking for the world like a lost child.

If it wasn't for his sharingan enhanced eyes, the surreptitious movement of Naruto's tan hands would have gone unnoticed until it was too late to do much of anything. As it was the almost hidden movements concealed under Naruto's yukata's sleeves were not lost to him as they registered an unusual sequence of signs: heart, snake, slug, monkey, frog, dog, badger, leaf...

'Baka yarou! That can only end with raven, fox and your own demise!' he cursed softly throwing himself silently to still the tan hands before he could complete the last signs that would end the jutsu that would effectively release all his chakra in one majestic explosion.

An unforgiving fist found his way into an unprotected, whiskered cheek, effectively sending Naruto hurtling through the ground and extinguishing his last reserves of chakra in one fell swoop. The blonde man lay where he fell, panting with defeat and unable to move.

Still, the truth behind this little escapade was not lost to the Uchiha. This would be the last time Naruto would be allowed to try an antic such as this.

'You've waited too long, playing the concerned friend. Uchiha's don't wait. They claim their belongings, decorum be damned! Naruto's belonged to you since before you both graduated. Remember your first kiss? Still you hedge? You are going to lose him, you idiot!' His own formidable temper was reacting and responding to Naruto's goading and teasing. His possessiveness would not let him go. Not now not ever and not even death would dare to interfere between an Uchiha and his quarry.

'He's a right to feel superior. Hell we know he is superior. There is no way you can compare, so don't try! Even now, you didn't even think about the fact that you could have killed him with your stupid idea.' his inner devil taunted him evilly making him shiver. Anger bled from him like water down the drain as the truth froze his heart. With a grunt, he stood up wavering slightly.

"To hell with it." He whispered, turned and started to limp away, ignoring the raven. In a blurry motion, the man in question moved from his previous position to stand just before the wavering blonde, while Naruto grunted in pain trying to stay upright. His body protested vehemently the abuse he'd put it through, making him curse his own weakness.

"It seems that on top of everything else, you have grown deaf and quite rude, dobe. You don't run away after attempting suicide and murder of the last Uchiha." The raven scoffed softly, using a tone that was sure to drive the other over the edge. "Before retreating just now, you were saying you were trying to leave and…?" he stressed the last word, pausing meaningfully.

Twin indigo flames burned into him but the pale mouth refused an answer. Sasuke felt his gut wrench when his eyes made contact with the thoroughly swollen and bitten lower lip. With a conscious effort, he tore his eyes from the tempting sight and concentrated in egging his unstable friend farther down the road to perdition.

"And?" he insisted, taunting Naruto with his own vagueness.

"Damn you, Teme!" the blond exploded unable to keep quiet after so much provocation. "you wanna know, eh? You can't leave it at that, can you? Ok then. Have it your way." he shrugged and turned around with a mocking smile on his face. "Vanish, disappear, and dissolve into thin air… understand? We're gonna evaporate, Ok! Free long suffering Konoha from the cursed monster that's plagued it for the past 16 years! Understood? Even you, our long suffering Uchiha-sama would benefit from this, you know? With me gone you won't have to waste your precious time babysitting a loser like me and everybody would be happy! You wouldn't have to deal with a weakling like Naruto anymore! Think about it! It's a win-win situation!" he spat furiously as he once more fell down to his knees.

"Tch. Naruto, your perceptions are as skewered as ever. It all sounds like a pity party to me. Get a hold of yourself for chrissake. I don't know what you're rambling about babysitting and curses. I just know that its all inside your head and it will all come to pass." The raven started but was abruptly cut off by the blonde.

"Skewered perceptions? Pity Party? All inside my head? It will all come to pass? You sure talk like somebody who actually knows something when you really don't! How dare you! You have no idea what it feels like to be physically hurt by someone you trusted! Don't look at me like that! Your brother, the Uchiha massacre and this are two completely different things!" he paused for a second trying to catch his breath and explain while his audience tensed visibly.

"Naruto… Don't." Sasuke warned as his countenance turned increasingly dark. Still, the blonde pressed on, after all he had a death wish.

"It is true you have suffered the unforgivable betrayal of losing your family at the hands of one you called brother, true. You've experienced first hand the impotence and rage of knowing he was stronger than you, faster than you, better than you and the pain of knowing you could do nothing but stare into their eyes as they died." His voice fell to a mere whisper as if imagining the horrible images currently running through, his voice gaining intensity with every word.

"Yet you have no idea of the helplessness, the anger, the pain that raged inside my mind with each passing second. You don't understand what it means to be sullied until you forget what it means to be clean again! To feel less than human! You've never had to go through something like that! You're the last fucking Uchiha, for fuck's sake!" he panted angrily, the veins on his neck bulging with effort to contain the rage that threatened to smother him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke stepped forward trying to stem the flood of words that spewed forth from his friend's until now quiescent mouth. He feared that by the time he finished there would be nothing left of him to recover. All of a sudden, like a violent summer storm, it subsided, leaving an eerie calm in its wake. Sasuke felt the hairs on his neck rise in response to the malignant atmosphere that seemed to surround them both as the blonde lifted his gaze to inspect him with an insolent grin.

"Don't you see? Geez, you are supposed to be one of the Leaf's most brilliant minds! Don't disappoint me, ne? If Konohagakure ever got wind of this, they would rejoice and dance with glee! The demon finally got what he deserved!" Harsh laughter tore at Sasuke's heart for it was a cruel mimicry of the cheerful, boyish laughter he cherished. He closed his eyes trying to keep his own pain at bay. It would not do to show his weakness before this Naruto. The man rambled on completely unaware; prancing on a sickly body that tottered in the edge of collapse but never fell.

"Heh, those people… their only regret would be that he survived. Who was stupid enough to let him live? They should have finished the job!" he deepened his voice mockingly, in a frighteningly good imitation of some of the most radical Kyuubi haters the village had. "It's a good thing the damned Kyuubi brat was put in its place though! Such a shame he was not killed in the process!" He fell silent, standing before Sasuke who opened his eyes to make contact. Immediately he regretted his actions for what he saw there scared him.

'He'd gone. He's utterly gone off the deep edge. God's what have you done, Naruto! Damn you Sakura!' he cursed rabidly inside his mind, watching helplessly as his friend continued his monologue with a coquettish pout.

"Face it, Sasuke! He was raped! Again! Only this time it was not a gang of bored genin out for trouble. This time it was done by two of the fucking kunoichi that he stupidly called friends! How do you think that makes him feel?" the spitefully angry voice so unlike Naruto trumpeted his challenge uncaring if he pushed the raven too far.

"What do you think that makes me? Huh? A fucking loser who is not worthy to be called a ninja! We were overpowered! I don't even remember how I got there on the first place! One minute, I was there opening the door for Sakura-chan… Next I knew… I… we… he was there… lying naked on his back and they were… touching… don't please… Ino… Sakura… Why? Why?" His petulant voice faltered wrapping his arms around his cold body, his bruised gaze and broken voice signaled the return of memories he tried to keep at bay with everything he had.

'We? He? I? What was this? Is Naruto disassociating himself from reality in such a degree he's creating another whole self to deal with his trauma? What the hell did Tsunade say about this?' Sasuke approached his dobe carefully, like one approaching a scared animal.

Naruto whimpered pitifully as his gaze turned inwards once again and his lips were caught between his teeth. Unable to stop himself he wrapped his arms around a stiff blonde, who struggled mightily to be released.

"There, there… you are not in the shack any more. You are with me, the Uchiha. Ino's not here. Sakura's not here. Neither can hurt any of you any longer. I won't let them, I swear." He rocked the blonde slowly, caressing his back lightly until the shivering whimpers subsided to a sudden halt and a soft mocking laughter burst from Naruto's lips.

"Gods, he's just a shadow of himself and you still want to take care of him? You still want us to take it easy? He is not worth it! What do you think I am made of? Stone? A bunshin? He is weak. I am here to see he rests." he paused for a second to straighten and catch his breath. Sasuke's face tightened with resolve but he was too tired to care.

"You still want to share something else? Go on." Sasuke replied calmly, arms still wrapped around the frail figure. The man before him was truly a shadow of his once proud and hyper friend. Even so, he was glad that much remained. It didn't matter if his words cut his heart to pieces and angered him beyond words. This was Naruto. This man could take the worst life had to offer and be reborn again.

"I am sick of being afraid, of being a burden, of being a victim. I am sick of living… And you, I'm sick of you too! You with your porcelain face, perfect grades, brilliant mind and impeccable genius! I always found myself being compared to you and every time I was found wanting. Defective." This he whispered against Sasuke's chest, as if the shame he felt was so vast he only dared to mouth the words against his skin.

"Dobe…" he warned, clearly too angry to say more. The blond ignored the signals, pushing ahead heedlessly.

"This would've never happened to you! They would never have raped you! Nobody would dare to touch you because you are too powerful… even with your chicken butt hair you were too perfect! You ex-missing-nin- soon-to-be-Anbu-Captain, you! and oh, better not forget your avid fan-girls who wouldn't hesitate to pulverize anyone who dared to think of harming you in any way… For you are their precious last Uchiha… with the all important Uchiha Family jewels - complete with hairy Uchiha balls filled to the brim with itsy-bitsy last-Uchiha-making-seeds that must-not-be-lost! Perish the thought, Uchiha-san! No harm must befall you or them! We shall protect them while there is life in our bodies or inside our ovaries!" Saying this, his eyes turned inwards and he turned coy and shy, batting his lashes while gushing sarcastically in a breathless falsetto in a perfect imitation of his most rabid fan-girls. The raven bit his lip, shivering with distaste, remembering countless encounters with brainless females such as the ones he was depicting. He had the grace to blush and look aside with embarrassment. Still a chest-deep curse in the same forced falsetto brought his attention back to Naruto like nothing else could.

"How much for a fuck? Why you want to fuck me? You want to have sex with me, you say? Ha, ha, ha, he wants to have sex with me, you hear? The demon child wants to have… you have money you say? Money? What do I want money from the likes of you for? How dare you, monster! Get away from my sight!" a long pause that had a pale Naruto blushing to the roots of his hair where he stood. Sasuke blushed to, easily imagining what had happened.

"Get it straight. I may be a whore, mister, but even whores have standards, you freak! I wouldn't bed you even if you were the only thing between me and starvation! You know what you can do with your money, right? Shove it up your ass. You want sex? Go to the woods and fuck a wild fox like yourself for all I care, you animal!" His falsetto voice spat self-righteously, as his disgusted expression transformed into a mask of repugnant distaste. His sweet mouth twisted into a hateful line as he spat to the side, rearranging an imaginary bust line and flicked away imaginary dirt, as if the sole idea of Naruto's nearness would somehow bring death and disease to those around him.

"The sole idea of having you and your filthy cum inside my body makes my skin crawl! Yuck! Off with you, you diseased animal! Well? What are you waiting for? My other paying clients will not approach me if you stand there. Move it, demon brat. I already gave you my answer."

'Naruto! How many times have you seen this? How many times? How long have you suffered in silence? Why?' he wondered. He was worried. For the first time since he'd left the house to pursue his quarry, he was actually worried. This Uzumaki was changing moods so fast he almost felt the need to activate his sharingan to see if he could predict his next move. This was not good.

"You are so good, so perfect! Uchiha-san!... You'd never understand! You're too far removed from my reality to really understand my world!" he glared at Sasuke, his eyes full of self-directed hatred and self loathing.

"And why won't you try to explain if I am such a prodigy?" Sasuke murmured with a patronizing tone that was sure to push the other over the edge.

"Um… Lemme make it straight… so that you will understand this loser's ramblings… Let's see… yes… ok… It's as simple as this, Uchiha. I want to die and you won't let me! I try to disappear and you keep hounding me! You've got to stop! Stop following me! Stop nursing me! Stop acting like you care! I don't need your or anybody else's pity! Damn you!" he spat hoarsely, face red as his mouth spewed the venom that festered inside his heart for so long.

"Is that it? Are you done? So if you are released from life then you will be at ease? Is that it?" The Uchiha queried calmly; maybe a bit too calmly.

'This asshole doesn't understand! He doesn't understand!' he struggled incensed. 'I told you he wouldn't. My plan was better. Let's go.' His tired body received the signals his brain sent but did nothing to follow through: Such was his exhaustion. 'We're screwed.' Commented one succinctly.

"Fuck you, teme!" Naruto spat, pushing away from the warm cocoon of Sasuke's arms. "I'm outta here!" How he expected to free himself and actually walk away was not something he had completely thought about but Sasuke chose that moment to implement his plan.

Lightning quick a hand shot out from out of nowhere and caught his wounded wrist within an iron grip. The blonde gasped as he was once again turned forcefully into the embrace, his shoulder almost wrenched off its socket.

"If you are finished with your drivel, it's only polite to hear me out, ne? After all, I just spent the majority of the last 2 hours doing just that." a deep voice commented sarcastically as he stood, made a few hand-signs and threw a bound Naruto over his shoulder. With a smile he started to make his way towards the Uchiha compound.

"Lemme go! Damn it! It hurts!" he struggled trying to get the Uchiha's grip to ease a bit. His arm felt on fire and he could see his bandages start to bleed through. The raven continued pulling him along, ignoring his cries of pain and efforts to free himself. He walked with single-minded concentration towards a place only he knew of.

"You want to talk about life and death, sex and impotence, family and orphan-hood, male and female, master and slave, poverty and riches, perfection and imperfection, good and wrong, love and hatred, caring and uncaring, coldness and tenderness, power and weakness… should I go on?" he commented calmly as one discussing the weather while he ignored the threats and rants his captive dispensed from somewhere over his shoulder.

"Careful with your head." He stated with cool detachment as he lifted the trapdoor that led to the secret basement of the Uchiha compound. He had planned on doing this sometime after Naruto was better but apparently his hedging had almost cost him too much. He was glad Naruto had insisted on not doing any kind of exercise. That stubborn denial had saved his dobe's life today and he wouldn't get another chance. With a fond pat on Naruto's butt that certainly got his attention and silence, he proceeded to explain.

"Dobe. I expected to show you this at a later date. When you were feeling better, you know, more like yourself…" he started to explain.

"Like he'll ever be" commented an irritated Naruto from behind him. A hard hand thwacked him on his left buttock hard, making his body tense. "Ouch! Hey! How dare you!"

Another hard thump on the right one had him struggling harder. Slap, Slap! One on each butt cheek in quick succession made him understand that silence and compliance was the order of things just then.

"As I was saying before being sorely interrupted, I wanted to show you this later on. This is the Secret Uchiha Basement. Here we…"

"Perform all kinds of kinky rituals and eat your babies raw." Naruto couldn't help but add. The real Naruto was too tired and distraught to face Sasuke right now, so he was out right now. This was the first time this had happened. True to form that comment earned him four good spanks and a good long rub.

'Did I just thought 'good'?' Naruto thought with a badly repressed shiver.

"I am glad your ninja instincts are still alive and kicking, dobe."

"You keep that up and the only thing left alive and kicking after I finish with you will be me." The blonde threatened angrily and was swiftly punished with four more swats to his bottom. "Damn you! That hurts!"

"You wanted to be punished if I am not mistaken!" Sasuke drawled easily setting his precious cargo on the oval table where all the Uchiha rituals usually took place.

The blonde was slow to move as his energies were completely depleted. With a satisfied smirk he used his chakra to bind the blonde's hands and feet to the small table.

"Somehow this feels familiar, ne? Kinky! It excites you, ne? I knew you wanted to try this from the moment you hear he was raped!" A swift slap diverted that idea from this Naruto's mind. "Ok, maybe that was way off the mark but I am sure he will not appreciate it if he were to awaken right now, you know?" Naruto warned with an edge of nervousness looking around at the room's tall candles and Uchiha decorations.

"Make sure he doesn't then. This conversation is between you and me. I have a deal to strike with you and only with you." He whispered seductively into Naruto's ear before catching his earlobe and biting hard enough to draw blood.

Naruto hissed and nodded in agreement biting back a moan. "He needs to be punished. It's his fault he was fooled. I told him so. He was stupid." He pouted, looking peeved at being tied.

"But why destroy him, when I can mete out all the punishment he deserves for being such a inept ninja?" he asked reasonably, sliding his hands under the thin yukata and dragging his nails over thin thighs.

"Ohhh… you really know how to make it hurt. Maybe you will work fine. He was really stupid. He believed them. I told him not to believe. He opened the door to the pink haired kunoichi and when she did the last hand signal I knew we were done for. He still believed she was playing a prank. So stupid! Can you imagine! He must be punished!" he confided softly, his flushed face a study of pleasure and pain under Sasuke's knowledgeable hands.

"How do you want me to punish him? Remember that killing him will only cut the fun short. You want me to make him pay for being so trusting. You want him to stop believing in others and start looking for himself. You want him to do what?" he asked softly, starting to understand what was going on. This Naruto was the sardonic, distrustful side. The one he repressed ruthlessly and never let anybody see. The one he hid from everybody because it would never fit with his way of the ninja. It was the person that he could have grown up to be if he was not so stubbornly positive and cheerful.

"He has to stop thinking everybody will come to see his side of the matter some day! He has to learn that sometimes it is not possible to make others come to terms with their own jealousy! You are the reason he was almost killed! It was not his fault! Yet he never blamed you, bastard! He blamed himself! I should kill you! Not him! Yet the stupid ass prefers to kill himself than to get himself some justice! I want justice for myself! I want those who hurt him to suffer! I want to bathe in their blood! I want to see them cry and beg like he did! I want to tear the skin off their backs with my nails and teeth! I want to see their shame and snot! I want them to pee their beds with their nightmares every time they relive their attacks! I want them to have nightmares! I want to kick their faces and fuck their battered bodies then ram my cock down their throats until they can't breathe! I want them to wish for death with such devotion that it's the only thing they can think of! And when they die… I want to hang up their bodies for all to see… This is what happens to Naruto's enemies! I want revenge… short and sweet!" he paused to catch his breath, his red cheeks and fiery eyes belying his frailness and his bonds. Sasuke shook his head. He had his work cut out for him. This side was as stubborn as the cheerful persona.

"And what's stopping you?" he asked softly, raking his nails down Naruto's soft inner thighs before tugging softly at the downy fuzz at the base of Naruto's cock.

"This fucking bimbo doesn't want to hurt anybody! He insists that if anybody should die it should be him! He says that it's his fault! That he should've known better! That's why I went along with his wishes… after all… the one opinion he cares over all of the rest is yours. Gods! Yeah… that got your attention, did it! Yeah! I told him! Serves you right! You fag! You, who got reamed in the ass by a chick! Should have killed yourself when you had the chance!" a swift slap stopped the direction the words were taking and the blonde spat and glared in his direction. "Now give me a good reason for that one."

"I can punish him. And I can also punish you. You have no right to tell him he should die. You have no right to call him fag and you have no right to tell somebody else of his feelings if he doesn't want you to." He informed him calmly, slapping his thigh sharply before massaging it sensuously, making Naruto moan appreciatively. The only way to get both sides to react in unison was to get them both to experience both pleasure and pain, punishment and safety together. This Naruto had to understand he was safe. That Naruto was safe and nothing was ever going to happen to them. Ever. Sasuke smiled wickedly before once again spanking the blonde's rump, hard.

"What the hell! Fuck you! Asshole! I can and will do what I want! You can't control me! He's weak and a loser! I am the new Naruto and I'll dominate over…" another slap to his other cheek silenced him again.

"You'll not dominate over anything. I will. I am your master. You are mine. Naruto is mine. Mine to punish and protect. Mine to cherish and molest. To me, he is innocent. Pure. And you need to be taught a lesson and I'm just the man to do so." He growled menacingly cutting away the soiled yukata and exposing Naruto's healing body.

"You say it would have never happened to you? Look at how easy I have you dominated! Look at how powerless you are!" Sasuke taunted as the smaller blonde struggled against the chakra bindings that kept him in place. He ran warm hands over his cold body keeping his body under rigid control at all times. 'Now's not the time to forget yourself Sasuke. Stake your claim but don't traumatize him!' His body cried with frustration. Lust tore at his belly with razor sharp talons but he ruthlessly kept himself at bay.

"Lemme go! You asshole! I'm not weak! You are not my master! Lemme go!" The blonde screamed as Sasuke slapped his chest and pinched his nipples expertly. His hands roamed the pale, trembling body that reacted swiftly to his rough caresses.

"It seems to me you are under my control already. Naruto doesn't need you. He has me for revenge. He has me for punishment. He has me for love. He has me for protection. It will never happen. He will never be attacked as he was when you were with him. You can go now. You are not needed." He whispered softly, letting go of the chakra bonds and gathering his trembling blonde between his arms with all the tenderness he could muster.

"You swear you will not let it happen again? We couldn't survive if it happened again. We made Kyuubi promise to kill us if it did. You are strong. I trust you, so what are you waiting for? Kiss us!" Naruto whispered with a bratty grin and offered his mouth for a kiss that Sasuke didn't hesitate to deliver.

It was wet, hot and tender. Naruto felt warm and safe as awareness slowly returned to his body. Slowly his mind registered his arms were wrapped tightly around somebody else's neck. Somehow that failed to alarm him as his mouth was plundered by a knowing tongue that coaxed his own into coming out to play. His body felt like a flower blooming slowly, his nose registering a pleasingly spicy scent that sent warm currents of desire to his belly.

Gasping for air after a while, those expert hands that caressed his back started to draw circles on his shoulders while magic lips wrought magic on his neck, ears and cheeks. Desire made his body tremble for the first time and he found himself at a loss on what to do. His heart hammered away inside his breast and he extended timid hands to touch hard shoulders and chest of the man kissing him. A heart felt moan greeted his timid efforts and his name. "Naruto!"

He tensed, poised for flight. "Sasuke?"

"Oh, gods, Naruto… Don't move… Wait! Hold on…" A desperate sounding Sasuke whispered against Naruto's neck, making him something inside his body ache with emptiness. Red-faced and ashamed, he tried to free himself but stilled upon hearing Sasuke's deep moan.

"I think I will need to take a really cold bath after this… Let me help you go to your room, ne? I promise not to touch you unless you want me to. ok?" Sasuke commented ruefully, with a ruddy glow in his cheeks. Naruto looked away, his embarrassment patent in his own reddened cheeks. He had an inkling of what his friend had almost experienced but he still felt tight and incomplete.

'I can't believe I reacted to Sasuke's kiss!' he thought with a weird mix of chagrin and embarrassment as he hobbled towards his room completely exhausted, followed by a chastised Sasuke who sported an uncomfortable looking bulge inside his pants. The blonde felt curiously tired and detached from the whole incident. It produced no great fear or distress inside his heart so with a shrug he chose not to dwell too hard on the situation.

The Uchiha mansion main door chime tinkled and making Sasuke frown.

"Go on, I'll go see who it is." He turned wondering who was it that dared to interrupt his time with Naruto at this time of night. The blonde continued heedlessly towards the first room he found available. He was too tired to think.

'Maybe tomorrow I will be beside myself with anguish and embarrassment. Sleep will clear some of it for sure. Tonight's too much already. I'm sleepy.' He yawned, rubbing his eyes childishly, stumbling into his room and falling into bed.

Stepping in front of the door, the raven noticed with a disgusted frown the familiar chakra of Sakura. 'How dare she!' he growled. Deciding immediately not to let Naruto know she was there, he let himself out of the house instead of letting her inside the house.

"What do you want?" he asked curtly.

She blanched. His attitude had never been so blatantly rude before. Still, since it was so late, it was normal for the Uchiha to be like this in his own territory. 'I knew I should have waited to come tomorrow morning. But I wanted to talk to Naruto as soon as possible and tomorrow might be too late!' she whined inside her mind.

"Eto… Sasuke-kun… I came to visit Naruto-kun and see how he was coming along with his recuperation. I brought some ramen and some soup." She babbled on trying to be as casual as possible. She was desperate to talk to Naruto and this might be her only chance to explain. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"How he's doing? And why do you think he is ill? You know he almost never gets sick and why would he be here of all places?" he countered easily setting the trap for her to fall into. She danced skittishly from one foot to the other, shifting her weight nervously.

"Um… I heard Ino and Kiba say he was not eating and acting all weird… so he has to be sick. So I went to his house and he is not there. So it follows he has to be with you. Also, um… also… I asked Tsunade-sama and she said he was ill… and that he was to eat soft things… yeah… that." She nodded happily unaware of having sealed her fate with her thoughtless words. Sasuke felt rage suffuse his soul, wondering distantly if they would blame him if he killed her before the trial.

"Haruno-san… I suggest you leave my property immediately before I call the ANBU and have you arrested under suspicions of attempted murder, torture and rape of a fellow nin." He had the satisfaction to see her face blanch and her step falter while the basket fell to the floor from her suddenly nerveless fingers.

"Surely you jest, Sasuke-kun. Why… I would… Rape? Murder? I? I am Tsunade-san's assistant and Lee's girlfriend… I would never!" she stammered, trying to deny the charges and failing to do so.

"I know what you did to Naruto and who your accomplice was. It's only a matter of time before we gather the proof you clumsily left behind. It will be with utmost satisfaction that I will personally see you both thrown into jail for a long, long time, Haruno-san; for I never thought you would fall so low as to attack a teammate for such a petty reason. Especially when you knew never stood a chance. You know I despise your kind." He finished cruelly before turning and entering his house, leaving her before his doorstep. Desperation lent her strength and she attacked the door.

"Please! Please! It was all Ino's idea! Please! Lemme explain! Naruto! Naruto! I know you can hear me! Please forgive me! I am sorry! I love you! You are my friend I love you! Please! I am sorry! I don't want to go to jail! Please! Forgive me!" She cried pounding on the door and hoping against all hope that Sasuke would find it within himself to let her talk to Naruto. She was sure if she talked to him, he would forgive him and all would be better. He would surely forgive her. She was, after all a victim too.

"They'll be here in 10 minutes tops, Haruno. Move it before I'm tempted to kill you myself." He warned from inside and she saw the messenger pigeon leave. There would be no forgiveness, no easy way out. Upon hearing that, she was paralyzed. Unable to leave, unable to talk, unable to do more than repeat his words inside her brain.

'He knows…they can't do this to me! He knows… Sasuke knows what we did to Naruto… Ino promised he would never know! Naruto you must forgive me! He knows…he knows…he knows… Naruto you must forgive!' her mind ran in circles as time shifted over her.

'The 10 minutes are almost over! Move! We must tell Ino! They know! Move! Let's go!' with difficulty she straightened her leaden limbs and dragged herself from the Uchiha property, teleporting clumsily just in time to avoid a pair of ANBU ops summoned by Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal

After a long time, my muse has finally returned. Sorry for the delay and the edit.

Betrayal

Home, she just had to make it home. Once there everything would be all right and the whole thing would be finally under control.

'As soon as I get home, I'll hole up in my room and crawl under my warm futon. I'll be able to regroup and plan my next move. Nobody'll find me there and nobody'll harm me. There'll be no Ino, no Naruto, no Sasuke, no worries, no shame, nothing! It won't get to me, you'll see! You'll be safe, Sakura!' She cajoled reassuringly in a failed attempt of auto-suggestion but her jittery nerves shot her concentration. Rationally, she knew was perilously close to bolting in panic; bringing herself under control under these conditions would never work, still she had to try, her nindo pushed her doggedly on as she continued whispering to focus her rioting thoughts.

Cold fear coiled at the pit of her belly the moment reality struck her and she almost missed the adjoining roof. This business with Naruto would definitely affect her carefully constructed life. Images of better times mentoring with Tsunade and Shizune; practicing with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi and her times at the academy under Iruka-sensei flashed before her eyes pushing a sob from her lips.

Ruthlessly, her inner eye produced different possible scenarios of what her near future would look like: expulsion from the hospital; disbarment from her chosen profession and from Konoha's nin ranks; imprisonment; public humiliation; her master -Tsunade's- expression of betrayal; not to mention Kakashi's and the rookie nine's when they were told of the terrible acts inflicted over their favorite unpredictable nin. Acts she abetted and participated actively in due to Ino's misguided influence; still she knew she was not blameless. Her sense of fairness disallowed the chance to shift the blame so easily. Lee's reproachful gaze came to mind with unexpected strength, drawing a startled gasp and making her hide among the shadows to gather her scattered thoughts.

'What have I done?' Air rushed inside her starving lungs in panicky gasps. Sasuke's damning words echoed inside her brain, stabbing her heart with guilt and worry. Her years of training were forgotten. Now she was acting on pure instinct, which said she was to run and hide, hide and run until she was safe. Her feet flew automatically over slanted rooftops, the instinctive knowledge of familiar ground the only thing keeping her alive during her crazed flight through Konoha's cityscape. Soundless tears coursed her cheeks as she cursed herself for a fool a thousand times, damning the instant she lend a stupid ear to Ino's crazed rants.

'He must pay, she'd said. Nobody will know, she'd said. It will be over before you know it, she'd promised. He is guilty and nobody dares to mete out his due punishment but us, she'd sworn. We are Konoha's womanhood avengers she'd ranted... And even though I'd always thought myself able to see through any sort of genjutsu, I was fooled! I allowed her to blind me because I wanted to believe her lies! Deep down inside I knew they were all lies... lies! Now he knows… Sasuke knows! Sasuke was the trigger behind all this! All of Ino's grandiose plans and my dreams of a brilliant future, will go to hell in a hand basket because now Naruto's Avenger knows everything! There was no doubt in his eyes. He knows every reason behind Naruto's broken mind and he is also aware I am behind it! Damn you Ino!' Her righteous anger increased tenfold with every step forward, thinking of the grueling training hours, countless sleepless nights, myriad sacrifices and dangerous missions suffered to reach her present standing as the Hokage's Head Healer and Shizune's aide.

'But all that was lost in a night's work over a petty grudge that should have never seen the light. The moment I knocked on his door and betrayed his trust, that's when I sealed my own fate. My brilliant future, my chance to have a family, my career… my bright dreams… all lost! What for? …to satisfy somebody else's misplaced sense of revenge? I knew better! He was my teammate! I knew him better than she did! I should have protected him! He was blameless and I knew it! How could I've been stupid!' a muffled sob erupted from her chest as the increased burden of her guilt tore through her mind.

'Naruto… Gods Naruto… I hope you will be able to forgive me someday… I…' She stopped cold on her tracks. Even inside her guilt-ridden state she was still one of Konoha's best Kunoichi. Her instincts screamed 'danger!' although she was unsure why or where. Crouching down, she scanned the area, taking in the scent of the wind, warily. There was nothing. Yet experience had taught her that whenever her instincts would not stop reacting to the unknown she had to start looking underneath the surface. Her sixth sense had saved her on many a mission, so she'd learned to listen when her hackles rose even if at first she did not understand why.

Dropping into the darkened alley, she used a genjutsu to transform herself into a flawless copy of her old neighbor, Yukina-san. Rogue nin she might be, weak-minded and stupid maybe; but she still took pride in the sharpness of her skills.

The old lady had been recently relocated and forced to become a permanent resident at Konoha's hospice courtesy of old age and a bunch of ungrateful relatives. Only those who had lived closest to the old recluse were aware of this, so it was an incredibly useful cover to gather intelligence.

She smiled, thinking how Naruto had helped perfect her disguise, bringing it to its current level where only experienced Anbu would be able to see through it but only if they were concentrating on her. But that would only happen if she were foolish enough to do something to draw their attention to her and she was not going to do anything of the sort. She flinched as the fun memories of their time together while they worked on the creation of this particular genjutsu crossed over her mind's eye. The flood of images were unhappy reminders of her cruel betrayal and her current situation. All of a sudden, her unfocused eyes filled with determination. She knew there was no way to undo the past but she could atone for her sins with her future.

'The only remedy my crime and betrayal is to hand myself over but I am not the only one to blame here. Ino must see the error of her ways too. If we both confess maybe they will give us a reduced sentence.' She thought ignoring her inner voice that cautioned against approaching the rabid Yamanaka who wouldn't listen to her cautionary words in the past.

Wrapping the 'lavender shawl' tighter around her frail shoulders, she stooped a bit farther and shuffled along just like she'd learned to do with Naruto a long time ago. Carefully so as not to bring attention to herself, she extended her senses, trying to 'see' where and what exactly the problem that had her senses on overdrive was located.

'There… and there… and there…. FUCK! This place…is crawling with ANBU!' Her heart hammered feverishly inside her chest and she almost let her famous chakra control to slip reigning in the illusion thanks to a ruthless willpower developed after years under the Hokage's tutelage. Usually, this genjutsu was used for information gathering but tonight it had saved her from an ANBU ambush set over her house.

'If I had ignored my senses, I would have fallen in. There is no way I would have been able to escape after these were activated.' She stared as the men worked feverishly setting traps and ransacking the medium-sized mortar and wood house that was her home while her parents watched huddled together from outside, completely stunned. Her mother's red-splotched features showed long hours of crying. Beside her stood her father, proud and stiff by his wife, stoically ignoring the comings and goings inside his house while holding onto the shivering frame of his spouse, his mouth set on a grim line.

'Somebody must have already told them they suspect me and why. I'm sure they refuse to believe it.' Sakura's heart contracted painfully as realization hit her. Her actions not only damaged her future and her present relationship with those she called 'friends', but it also hurt her precious people and their future lives. She had royally screwed every body's lives and it only had taken one night. And everything was over a stupid grudge that was not even her own!

She approached the other villagers who gathered to observe the proceedings curiously. Her nerves were shot and her resolve faded with every passing second. Watching her mother's precious home being ransacked by ANBU searching for clues was too much to bear. She decided not to dawdle any longer.

'It's clear my house's no longer a safe haven. I was crazy to think of hiding there. I could have endangered my parent's lives because of this! Stupid Sakura, you are no longer a normal Konoha Kunoichi! You are a missing nin until you deliver yourself to the Hokage. I will talk to Ino and we will both go before Tsunade and beg for mercy.' Doing her best to appear distracted and tired, like any 70-year-old on her way home after a busy day, she shuffled past the ANBU operatives who failed to spare her a glance before continuing with their orders.

'Ino. I must go to Ino. She has to get me out of this mess. It was her idea, her plan, her grudge, her hatred... She must get me out of it!' she thought with mounting desperation and anger as she struggled to hold the illusion and not break out at a dead run.

Few minutes later, a red-faced little old lady attacked a surprised Ino with incredible strength and dragged her into the nearest alley.

"We gotta run, Ino! There are Anbu at my house! You got me into this, you get me outta it too! You hear you bitch?" Sakura's voice trembled with suppressed rage and fear, the kunai pressed firmly against Ino's tender neck. Ino relaxed the moment she realized who had pulled her into the alley. For a moment there she had thought… but no, he was still too scared to dare approach her. There would still be time to get to him yet.

"No can do. They are at my house too. I was on my way to meet you. I hoped that they would not suspect one of us but it seems they are onto us both… which means-"

"Which means we go to Tsunade's office and throw ourselves at her feet and beg for mercy, right now! That's what it means! I am done with running and mucking up my chances more than I already have. Ino, I tried to be supportive and help you with your screwed up plan. I didn't want to listen because I knew he was blameless but you convinced me somehow. But now they know and we must turn ourselves over to the authorities! I am tired of running! If we go over now, maybe they will take that into consideration. They always do when criminals hand themselves in!" Sakura tried to reason with a pouting Ino, who refused to meet her eye. She could see in her expression that she would not do as her friend requested; at least not willingly.

'I don't want to fight. I am sick of fighting and hiding. Please Ino!' She begged silently while her mind scurried busily trying to find a winning strategy to get her stubborn friend to comply.

"Ino, we are both into this, we need to face the rap together! Come on! It's the only way! We tried to kill him! It was not right! If we go there and explain we were wrong they will probably give us lighter sentences… Come on! I don't want to spend my life in prison or worse! Please!" She begged brokenly, trying hard not to cry. Sensing Sakura's momentary weakness, Ino took hold of her exposed wrist in a painful grip and twisted painfully to force her to let go of the kunai that held her prisoner until then. Angry, she back slapped the pink-haired kunoichi who bounced against the hard wall with a small cry.

"You want to go and face the music? Then go ahead all alone! I am not going anywhere! I am not going to prison because I feel no remorse! I am a hero! I dared to do something that should have been done ages ago! It was a shame we didn't succeed! He deserves to die! You don't see it because now you only see the repercussions of our deeds. If he was dead, they would be able to rejoice and Tsunade wouldn't be able to do jack shit about it! Konoha would throw a party for us! Do you think they want him around! Are you stupid? Come on! I am not going anywhere and neither are you! If you do, I will go there and tell them that you did it yourself! That you planned it alone and forced me to help! That you searched for the forbidden jutsu and kidnapped Naruto; that you knew of the location of the hidden shack and told me where it was; I will tell them that it was you who bought the materials and prepared the scene." She taunted gleefully to a horror-stricken Sakura.

"That's not true! I just stole the forbidden jutsu because you told me where it was! And I bought the materials you told me to, I even have the handwritten list-" realization dawned in Sakura's face while Ino laughed.

"What? Did you just now remember? The shopping list, the receipts, the map of the forest surrounding Konoha and the scroll containing the forbidden jutsu are all at your house. For safekeeping I said. Remember? More like, making sure I would not be the only one to take the fall in case the shit hit the fan like it did. One can not be too careful. You know?" She smiled deviously.

"You evil bitch!" Sakura howled, blind with anger and pain. She lashed at Ino recklessly, her rage making her thirst for blood the first time in her life only to be subdued with laughable ease by a level headed Ino who pinned her viciously against the rough surface of the alley. Sakura struggled, her anger not so easily abated.

"Bitch all right… but you are a stupid whore. Who would bed Rock Lee of all people just because I told her to. Come on! Even Naruto would have been a better choice! Listen to me you idiot! You don't seem to realize the power I hold over you. I pulled you in so I can either pull you out or make you sink you deeper and faster. You choose how it will be." Ino hissed angrily, grinding Sakura's wrists so hard they felt like they were about to break. Sakura bit her lip until it bled to stifle her whimper of pain. She would not give her the pleasure of knowing it hurt. Ino smiled.

"Now, I am hiding at a nearby cave. You will come along and we can plan from there what our next step will be. Ok? I will let go of your wrist now… but if you make a sound or try to make a run for it, you will suffer. Understood?"

Sakura nodded silently, begging to be released quickly. She was starting to realize the Ino she was dealing with was not the same person she had believed her to be.

'A bit too late for that, don't you think? Should have realized that when she first came to you with her bright idea, stupid!' She sighed. 'I know. For that I have a lifetime to atone for.'

"Sakura, don't make me regret this." She warned threateningly, before shoving a shivering Sakura against the wall which effectively took the air off her lungs.

"See how good things are when friends agree?" her light-hearted laughter brought shivers of fear into Sakura's heart as she was brought to her feet and dragged along.  
'I hope.'

***sasunaru***sasunaru***sasunaru***sasunaru***sasunaru***

"How far is this cave at? You said it was close by over an hour ago!" Sakura asked warily for the umpteenth time. Her covered eyes did nothing to reassure her and much to make her even more nervous.

"We are almost there! Be patient, forehead!" Ino chanted easily, trekking easily over the uneven terrain.

"Can you please explain why am I bound and blindfolded once again? I don't seem to understand the need for it?" She asked reasonably, pushing down the edge of panic that rose to her throat with every passing second as the ever increasing sensation of impending doom came closer.

"I can't trust you not escape and tell others where we are hiding if you choose to change your mind later on. You are very fickle dear and your consciousness is very bothersome. If you don't know where you are you won't try to escape. Simple." Ino explained glibly as they approached a nearby opening. "Here we are, home sweet home! Tadaima!" She called out happily.

"Okaeri-nasai!" a masculine voice replied with obvious amusement.

Sakura froze and stiffened.

"Ino? Who's that? You didn't say anything about there being anybody else other than us here." She brought her bound hands to her eyes to remove the blindfold. A pair of hands stopped her.

"No, dear we can't have you doing that yet. Ino, do your trick!" The male voice said as hard arms turned her around with a vice grip. A rock hard chest pressed against her back while an obvious erection jutted against the cleft of her buttocks. A sob rose from her throat when she hear Ino chant familiar words but this time against her, not Naruto.

"What are you doing! Stop it! Ino! That jutsu's forbidden! Ino!-" A hard slap shut her up and the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth and tongue.

"It was the same one you used on Naruto, darling. Remember? You must be familiar with the effects it has on chakra, right? It's quite useful, ne? Since you are very dangerous with your chakra readily available, we had to make sure to turn you into a harmless little pink bunny before we can play with you, ne? Shiro-chan?" Ino asked playfully as Sakura felt the hard erection behind her began to grind itself lewdly against her buttocks.

Loathing and disgust rendered her temporarily immobile when eager hands kneaded her clothed breasts to pinch her tender nipples. Fabric rent under the onslaught and merciless hands pinched her exposed skin hard enough to bruise. She chocked back a horrified scream as goose bumps broke all over her and renewed her fighting spirit.

"I am not done yet! You will not get away with this! You'll have to kill me first!" she spat angrily, kicking back with all her might but feeling her leg connect with hard flesh.

A soft curse gave her momentary satisfaction before her body was trapped by steel thighs and arms, rendering her virtually immobile. Male laughter rumbled behind her with approval as she continued struggling even though she knew she was fighting a losing battle. Instinctively she called on her chakra reserves to no avail. She was powerless and it left her with a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Feisty. I like that. I will take my time taming her as I did with you, Ino. Its been a long time since I last heard real screams of pain."

"Kill me and be done with it already, you asshole!" she spat angrily, her heart beating so loud it made it hard to hear anything else. Her body was terrifyingly aware of the aroused male behind her but she was too proud to cry or tremble. Naruto had not done so even when they had left him for dead in that shack. She would give neither the pleasure of watching her cry or broken. She was Team 5 even if she had forgotten it for a moment. She had a reputation to uphold.

"When he's done with you, you will wish for death but it will not be granted. You made a mistake when you angered me Sakura!" Ino hissed against Sakura's slightly trembling frame before pinching her exposed breast hard enough to bruise.

"Hey! Stop that! I claim first blood on her, you get second dibs on her after I am through. We agreed, remember? I can't wait to see you reaming your first cunt… and ass… Hey Sakura-chan… are you an ass virgin?" he asked playfully, kneading her butt cheeks and humping her lazily while she struggled weakly.

"Fuck you! I am not afraid of either of you! God damn you both! Konoha will make you pay for this even if I am as guilty as Ino there! At least I am willing to repent! I am a ninja, so do your worst, motherfucker for I will not break!" she spat defiantly, renewing her struggles to escape even if deep inside her soul was already cringing at the knowledge of what was to come.

***sasunaru***sasunaru***sasunaru***sasunaru***sasunaru***

"Stop! Please... Kami! No more! Please don't hurt me anymore! Stop!" small whimpers resonated feebly inside the cave while lascivious grunts and the slap of flesh over flesh flooded the area.

"My, how far have the mighty fallen!" Feminine amusement bounced mockingly over the shadows cast by the fire.

"Please...kill me... please... it hurts!" the weakened voice begged. "No more... please!" tears slid down sweat-slickened skin as her body was filled time and again. She stared longingly at the kunai glinting near the fire.

"Not feeling so brave anymore, are we? I told you... you would regret defying me... ne? Sakura" Ino sneered.

{edited}

"Damn it, she's not moving, Shino! You broke my toy!" she chided grumpily.

"Still, I can't wait until she awakens to try again!" he stretched and scratched his ribs. His sex was dormant at long last and the blonde before him was starting to annoy him. Bad.

"But it's my turn!" she started and he slapped her. Hard.

"Its not your turn until I say so. You belong to me and you do what I say, when I say it." he towered over her, slapping her to make his point. He cornered her and slapped her around for good measure.

"Answer... Am I right? Right?" He snarled, his fist curling around her fragile neck with a bruising grip. The female cowering against the wall whimpered unconsciously.

"Yes, Shi-chan. I am sorry." The blond looked at the bleeding redhead and felt a twinge of fear before pushing it away. "I will wait until you say its ok to play. I will do everything you say!" she swore softly.

"Then clean up this mess. I want to be able to see when I mess her up and I still want to fuck her blind." he turned towards their food stores. "Oh, and by the way, where is the blonde fox? You said you had two different playmates for me. We agreed the fox was one of them, remember?" She nodded quickly and he crouched to eat.

"So, why are you still here when he is not?" he asked digging into the food she had brought. So quick she was unaware, he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and mashed her face into the cave wall. She screamed a little, feeling the hard stone cut into her face. He pushed his hips into her ass as a warning.

"As soon as you are done cleaning her up, leave and bring him to me. But don't you dare to return if he is not with you. Now go, I will sleep now." He released her without further thought and sat near the fire on the pallet she had brought for him.


	7. Chapter 7: Misery loves company

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... if I did the story would be very different...

I hate leaving stuff undone, so I am writing this even if nobody reads. I am sorry for the long delay. Just 2-3 more long chapters and this should be done. I promise. Then I will start on TCBH. That has a way to go yet. Sorry, spelling is horrid too.

**Misery**

"Although we were unable to bring in the suspects for questioning, we have secured enough evidence to ascertain responsibility at each of the suspect's houses." The masked face reported impassively. Tsunade stiffened. When she asked them to investigate the people closest to her gaki, it was just a technical query meant to eliminate suspects; she never expected this. Of all humankind's actions, betrayal from those closest to you was the hardest to accept. Another silent messenger arrived. He crouched before the Hokage's desk waiting to deliver his message.

"Report", her expression stayed as neutral as the stone monuments outside the window. It would not do to show her

weakness.

"The shed and adjacent areas have been processed. We can establish with 99% accuracy the presence of 3 individuals: a male and two females. Hair, clothing and bodily fluids found at the scene provided enough evidence to positively identify the suspects and the victim. We are currently processing a knife, a hitai-ate, rope and clothing. According to the preliminary investigation, the victim was immobilized before being transported to the previously designated area and tortured. The fingerprints on the knife show that it was handled by at least one of the suspects plus the victim." The man paused as the Hokage's fist hit the desk so hard a crack developed on its surface.

"Damn it! Kami-sama! What were they thinking!" She asked, shaking with anger and hurt. The sole idea of these kunoichi hurting then abandoning her injured gaki to his fate was enough to shake her trust in those around her.

"Hokage-sama, if I may. It seems they expected the victim to kill himself after they left. The footprints found show three different sets of prints leaving the shack. Two left first and soon took to the trees while the third left after a while. The third set was bloody and tottered about, seemingly lost-"

"These women are extremely dangerous and should be considered a threat to Konoha" A serious voice cut in, effectively curtailing the flow of information. The blonde's head rose sharply, toffee-colored eyes demanding answers.

"Kakashi? What do you mean?" Her gaze met burning slate-gray eyes. A frisson of fear speared her.

"At this time and until proven otherwise, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura pose a threat to Konoha. The evidence points towards an unsavory conclusion: the premeditated torture and death of Uzumaki Naruto. The library records Haruno checking out from the Hokage's private library, a scroll containing a chakra manipulation jutsu. Created by ROOT, it was originally intended to bind and isolate the Junchuuriki's chakra, to subdue any escape attempts by rendering the holder unconscious; he would be exposed and vulnerable because it sealed his chakra paths. This was one of many controlling jutsus created before Kyuubi's Chakra seal. Its use was prohibited by the Third before the Kyuubi holder reached 2 years of age due to the many attempts against his life. He is the only person alive who would fall victim it. This jutsu is keyed to both Naruto and Kyuubi's chakra signature. In addition, given their knowledge of Konoha's infra-structure and their current security clearance, it's unreasonable to say they acted on a whim. This was a well-planned attack, displaying an unusual level of viciousness. At the moment we don't know if they had outside help with their plan. As said before, anybody could be involved. We don't know what will be their next course of action." He finished grimly, allowing all inside the room to digest the information shared and realize the implications. Incredulous gasps and menacing growls ignited inside many of those present.

"Enough! I am hereby revoking all security clearances and access permits awarded to Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. Add them to the bingo books and have them arrested on sight. Do not engage in combat if possible but if resistance is met, you have permission to kill. We are unsure what a modified version of the jutsu could do to a regular nin or an Anbu agent. We all know both kunoichi are able to manipulate a justsu. If there is resistance, you have permission to kill." The Hokage's voice tightened with badly concealed sorrow. She was being forced to choose between her star student, a talented kunoichi and her gaki. She would protect Naruto with everything she had.

"Gentlemen, I trust you will proceed according to your instructions. We must be alert and continue gathering additional evidence. When the suspects are finally in custody, the evidence must be enough to keep them imprisoned for the rest of their lives, regardless of the fact that the victim was a jinchuuriki. These two are not just jounin kunoichi, same as you are not just Anbu Ops. Their strengths and limitations are known to us same as ours is known to them. The only wild card is their current mind-set. We thought we knew them, but we don't. Now is not the time to leave ourselves open to attack from within. As soon as they are secured, have Morino-san interrogate them. We need to discover how deep are the traitors entrenched." Heads nodded firmly to signal agreement.

"Use your judgment, gentlemen. I don't want to add names to the stone. They must be captured but not at the cost of your lives. This will be considered an 'A rank' mission due to the people involved. Also, inform the Uchiha of our findings. He can not be left in the dark since he is guarding Naruto." Running steps were heard outside the office, a light scuffling and the doors opened to find Iruka's anxious countenance. He was flushed and panting as he struggled with the guards.

"Hokage-san!" Tsunade's eyebrow rose, noticing the teacher was so distracted by whatever news he brought that he had yet to notice the meeting he had interrupted. Somebody cleared a throat and Iruka finally realized what he had done. With a deep blush, he abruptly stopped trying to jump over the guards and straightened his clothes. The dark-skinned man suddenly found the flagstones an engrossing subject after taking in the people gathered inside the room. "I'm truly sorry to interrupt, Hokage-sama. But you... I mean... I-I will wait until its-" his voice shook with worry and embarrassment. Tsunade sighed. Given Iruka's distress, it seemed there were more bad news to be had.

"Please continue, Iruka. We are finished here, right gentlemen?" She dismissed the assembly and turned her attention to the man before her.

"I am sorry, but I have to inform that Inuzuka Shiro failed to meet with his parole officer yesterday morning and they brought in the report just a minute ago." his eyes conveyed worry as he tried to make her understand. A blonde brow rose to signal her impatience. "And?"

"You have to understand! Sarutobi-san promised he would not leave prison in a long time! His name was not supposed to be presented before the parole officers until Naruto was at least 45 yrs old! They said they would inform us when and if he was paroled! But they didn't and that man swore to take his revenge against Naruto for putting him in jail!" He was shaking as he talked.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded with increasing alarm. This was worse than she'd expected. This was possibly the missing link between the kunoichi and Naruto!

"Those records were sealed per the Third's mandate but that man raped Naruto when he was 9!" an angry sob tore his chest as his fists closed against his impotence. "He should have spent his whole life in there! He was a long-time suspect of pederasty and child abuse. Naruto was the proverbial hair in the camel's back. They found the proof they needed to put him in jail even against the Kyuubi haters out there! Now it seems they made a mistake or something and let him walk out as if his crimes were just a misdemeanor!" He raged, cursing his own helplessness.

"Yamanaka... Shiro... as Yamanaka Ino's what?" she asked carefully, her heart beating with increasing force.

"Her cousin. He's Yamanaka Ino's cousin, son of her mother's sister." Iruka explained softly. "During the investigation, they uncovered evidence leaning towards child exploitation inside the Yamanaka Shiro's household but the kid stayed silent throughout his trial. There was even information pointing towards possible sexual and psychological abuse against Ino herself by this man but there was no proof and Ino refused to testify against her cousin. The Kyuubi was also blamed for the attack even though he was just a victim. That's why he did not get life." Anger, horror and disappointment suffused cinnamon skin as he remembered those terrible times.

"Now you tell me he is missing? Where is his parole officer? Why was he set free?" Tsunade asked with slow deliberation.

"Yes, since yesterday, according to his parole officer who brought the report in an left. He was unconcerned arguing that he was not a violent criminal. He was paroled for good conduct and community service." Iruka's chocolate eyes met the Hokage's. It was plain to her, Iruka feared the worst with reason.

"Kakashi, go with Iruka and gather all the available information on this person. The timeframe is too convenient and I fear for Naruto's safety. Given their past history, it may be possible that he was somehow related to the attack. I believe we found our loose cannon." She leaned back and closed her eyes offering a prayer for Naruto's safety.

"Oh, and Kakashi? Go to the Uchiha and tell him that until the suspects are in custody, I am placing Naruto under Anbu surveillance 24/7." Her eyebrows rose thinking how the Uchiha would receive the news, not to mention Naruto himself. "Oh, and tell them this is non-negotiable. He will be protected."

**

* * *

***sasunaru***sasunaru***sasunaru***sasunaru***sasunaru*****

"24/7 Anbu what?" Naruto's tone was incredulous at best. "Does she truly think I am so unable to care for myself? Why? Because I was attacked?" indigo eyes dared their interloper to continue that train of thought. "As you perfectly summarized, I was neutralized and assaulted because of the jutsu they used, not because of lack of talent! I- Fuck!" Naruto left the room cursing his inability to discuss the issue without his eyes tearing up. Iruka's voice was heard through the partition doors.

"Naruto, please listen!" Naruto opened the door to the garden and practically threw himself outside. He had to train himself into submission. During the past week, he'd battered Sasuke's training rooms and equipment. His health had improved steadily once his mental health stabilized, although he had yet to understand exactly why. Now this-

'Stop it right there! In truth, we may be seem weak but that is no longer a concern. We will not be endangered anymore! THey should know better!' Naruto's belly suffused with warmth as his rallying thoughts. A grin crossed his face and he nodded, for once in total agreement with his inner self. "Yeah! I am more than able to care for my own well-"

His inner self interrupted sharply with a scoffing tone, 'We are not relying on our own strength. It has been proven beyond reasonable doubt that We are unable to care for our own well being. Therefore, we have secured a new protector... a master so to speak! He will care for us! We are not ours to do as we wish but depend on him for protection.'

Naruto stopped in his tracks, flushing deeply before his skin turned sallow and clammy. "What the fuck? Kyuubi, is that you? Who is talking inside my fucking brain! I call noone master! I've been master of my own actions ever since I was a child!"

'Yet you failed to protect yourself when you most needed it! You are a failure. We shall not be exposed to your rashness anymore. Trusting, noble and oh, so naive! You have no longer complete reign over us. Kyuubi is walled behind us. You will never reach him unless we deem it so!' The inner voice cackled with insane glee. He shivered and tried to follow his inner link to the Kyuubi but stopped sharply against a mental barrier that was not there before.

'Are you listening now? We have been waiting for you to listen to you. We trusted you and yet you failed us. We almost died! After so long, we will not stand by as you destroy us. Who cares if Konohagakure stands after tomorrow?' The voice spat dismissively. Sitting over wobbly knees he breath in shakily as he tried to take everything in. "What is wrong? Why amd I like this? I must be going crazy... This affected me more than... NO! it can't be! Who are you! Get the fuck away from inside my mind!" He screamed and tugged at his blond locks.

'They will cart you off to the loony bin... keep it up! I am you... and you are me. I was unlocked by your own weakness. Since birth, I've tried to make you listen but never did, so I conquered your soiled self. I come from the deepest, darkest corner inside our soul to stop your foolishness. We do not belong to ourselves anymore. He said he would protect and punish us! We deserve to bleed... if not why do they hate us?' the voice inside him argued.

'WTF? I am not... you are not... You are not real! This is not real! I am able to protect myself! I don't need him or you!' He raged against his inner self, Sasuke, Tsunade and the rest, uncaring of how it may look to others. He was not crazy! He was not weak! Just because he was sick was not a good enough reason to put him on nanny duty 24/7!

'Really? You could have fooled me!' The voice retorted maliciously. 'Our master needs to rest sometime, ne? And I don't trust you to care for us. You are unreliable, Naruto.' The voice taunted as blue eyes shifted aside nervously.

'Master? What's this about a master? I am my own master!' he told himself with a nagging feeling. 'What is wrong with me and this stupid idea of having a master? I have never needed anyone's protection!' He stood and delivered a damaging flying kick against the unprotected practice pole.

'Ask the master when we see him. We chose him. You alone are not to be trusted. Such actions must not be repeated and you will pay for exposing us to so much damage. Now train child, we grow bored of you!' the voice replied with an audible smirk.

"What? Never! I'm too reliable! I can care for myself!" He growled and cracked the pole in half with a chakra enhanced fist.

"Oi, dobe! Stop that! They never said you were unable to take care of yourself. That was never implied. They are just worried about your safety." Sandaled feet walked quickly over gravel. Naruto stilled and turned.

Warmth curled inside his chest and deep inside his mind, something purred. Naruto blushed, attempting to cover for his temporary lapse in judgment. 'Master...' his nemesis crooned blissfully, as Naruto fought against the irrational urge to climb all over the raven.

"Teme... They didn't need to say it! It was there! I don't care who was released! I am not a kid anymore! They don't have to say 'you are worthless' for me to understand!" he shot back with a glare, his fists balled against his thighs.

'Oi, do not contradict our master! He knows best.' His inner self chastised heatedly. His eyes widened in disbelief as he tried to reach Kyuubi for confirmation. Naruto spat, staring ferociously at Sasuke.

"He knows best? He knows more than I? Fuck! I don't care what he says! I know what I need better than anybody else!" he screamed turning his attention inwards while ignoring a surprised Sasuke.

'He. Knows. Best.' was the simple reply. A raging scream tore from his lungs.

"I have no master!" his nails bit into his palms as his fists curled harder. Blind with rage and betrayal, he sprung his attack, bent on destructing the source of all evils. The Uchiha evaded gingerly, sensing the massive amounts of aggression behind his friend's voice.

The blond roared as he attacked demolishing everything between him and his target, only to find his fist frozen just inches from Sasuke's unexpressive eyes. His muscles quivered as he pushed and pulled, but his body refused to budge even half an inch. Sasuke's eyes grew imperceptibly as he stared at the trembling fist while Naruto's face paled with realization. He stepped back before dropping to his knees.

"Fuck! Damn it you bastard! Why?" hot tears tracked dirt and dust over the pasty face as tense shoulders shook with anguish.

"Naruto... stop." Onyx eyes stared impassively, watching Naruto struggle against his inner self. Unable to act against the raven, he unleashed his deeply-rooted humiliation and anger turning it into verbal abuse against his caretaker.

"What have you done to me? Why can't I touch you? I want... no I need to hit you but my body refuses to obey! Why? What did you do to me? You in cahoots with the council? You just want to make me their puppet! You betrayed me!" he spat as his body rebelled painfully against his own words. Spittle ran copiously as his stomach muscles throbbed, cramping and twisting painfully. He spat, swearing before a stifled yelp erupted from his lips. "You're not... *spit-out blood*... damn! My fucking mast-". The blond cried silently as his arms curled protectively around his lower abdomen. "Stop it! Damn it!" he garbled.

Sasuke stiffened before squaring his jaw. This was not what he had originally intended, but there was no going back. If he needed to forcefully become Naruto's master in order to keep him safe from harm, then so be it.

"Naruto. Stop it! Relax, please." he ordered softly. The blond stiffened as if intending to rebel before his body relaxed completely, sending him sprawling on his back. Sasuke approached gingerly.

"Well, it's just as you must have heard. I am who you chose me to be: your master." he replied simply, knowing there was no sweetening the bitter pill. The blonde's head reeled as if from a blow; betrayal and anger clear as day on dazed blue gems.

He had to talk to Tsunade about this whole double personality fiasco. If the council was made aware of this, they would undoubtedly lock away the blond and throw away the key. He had to protect Naruto while they figured out an action plan.

"And" the blond spat with distate, to clear the metallic taste of blood currently marring his tongue, "who made that decision? I don't remember asking you to master me!" he demanded incensed,

"Just because I am a weakling and a loser doesn't mean I-" a flash of pain and the sound of skin hitting skin interrupted his spiel. Confusion and fear rose to his mind as he cradled his stinging cheek. "What?"

"Never. say. that. again!" Menacing waves rolled off a towering Sasuke. "This is why I am now your master! It has nothing to do with your ability to protect yourself or lack thereof! Your negative thoughts ruled your heart! You almost killed yourself, you idiot! And you have nobody to blame but yourself!" The raven raged, trying to make Naruto see reason.

"Obviously I failed... again!" He spat, stood and turned, ready to leave. "Such a fucking loser even I betray myself!" He stepped out but was quickly pulled back against a hard chest.

"You are not to talk this way about yourself! You are banned from abusing your mind and body." The blond struggled faintly before his body quieted and molded to Sasuke's. Flashing eyes showed Sasuke just who forced the blond to lay pliant against him and he nodded. This was the only way. He would not fail, not again. Lifting a caressing hand to rest against a whiskered cheek, he grazed his thumb against flushed lips.

"Naruto... understand. You are mine and mine alone. I, alone will protect you. Even against yourself, you hear? Until I deem it so, you are mine to protect and to punish... and I will punish you, never fear. This was your choice." he swore heatedly into a tender earlobe, making the blonde shiver.

"Why? I am just a-"

"I recommend you desist from that line of thought, my sweet. You are mine. You offered and I chose to master you. I protect what's mine and that's my Uchiha nindo." he swore intensely, staring into troubled azure depths.

"You may have gotten my other self to recognize you and bend to your will, but I have yet to acknowledge any master, let alone you! Until the time this happens, I am my own master! I don't need or want your protection or anybody else's for that matter, Baka!" The blond huffed and attempted to kick at the other's leg but it was worthless. His leg missed by a mile. He cursed under his breath not wanting to bite his own tongue in half like last time.

"So you say... but is it really the truth? As it stands this is the our plan. The Hokage's ordered 24/7 Anbu guards on you. I, Sasuke Uchiha, was designated to be your main caretaker while you Naruto Uzumaki have declared me as your master. Still you insist you don't need or want a master or guardians to watch over you. Well then, shall we compete for mastery, usuratonkatchi?" he queried with a knowing grin sure to set of the seething blonde.

"If it pleases you, we can make a bet. If you win, you'll just answer to the guards. I will not interfere in any way with your comings and goings. I will even talk to Tsunade to get them off your back." Naruto relaxed slightly, interest and approval written on his face. "But... If I win, you will recognize me as your sole master until I deem it unnecessary. Plus you will accept the ANBU guards without protest. Its simple, really. Win: you are your own man and I won't intervene. Lose: I will be your master and you will not protest...You will accept my ownership." Naruto tensed, ready to balk and Sasuke went for the kill, "Or maybe you realized that you are truly unable to fend for yourself? You can't be afraid to try, right? Surely you are able to demonstrate your self-mastery even if your body has yet to completely recover? Ne, dobe?" Sasuke goaded with a smirk of satisfaction, pressing every button Naruto had for what it was worth. He had to make the blonde understand that he was not alone, that he would be protected even against his own wishes.

"Screw you, asshole! Bring it on!" Naruto barked angrily while his inner-self remained quiet. "The only master I recognize is myself!" The blonde crouched, ready to launch his attack. Sasuke's eyes tightened as his stance loosened.

'He is mine and I protect what's mine. I won't let anybody interfere between his well-being and my duty to keep him safe... not even the man himself.' He jumped with a soft smile, admiring as he countered each attack, the beauty of his lover to be. 'Because he will give himself to me... willingly.'

**

* * *

***sasunaru***sasunaru***sasunaru***sasunaru***sasunaru*****

"Uggh... hurts..." she took in a deep breath to clear her fogged mind. She tried to stretch her heavy limbs but to her increasing alarm, she found herself unable to budge even an inch. Her body was slumped over a grainy surface like a dirty rag and she whimpered as she realized the meaning behind the burning between her legs and the warmth trickling down her thighs. Tears sprang to her eyes as her throbbing body protested every movement.

"Awake at last, forehead?" a pleasant drawl echoed around her and she flinched with fear, trying to pinpoint where the voice came from.

"nnnhhh..." she moaned wondering why she was still alive.

"We are waiting for your foxy friend. The one you cunningly betrayed. I must commend you on your acting skills, for I was told you did a superb job of making that filthy thing believe in your caring until the day you took him, pun intended!" the voice chuckled at his own ingenuity before continuing with a put upon sigh. "Ino promised to bring him along when she returned. He must join our little party. How can we celebrate my freedom without him?" He laughed lewdly and approached her once more. Sluggishly, she shrunk in on herself, trying to hide from his prying eyes. White hot currents of pain shot over her wrists and arms every time she moved. Her swollen wrists felt raw and numb, bound tightly against her back.

**[censored - Sakura foolishly hits Shiro to avoid more pain, he flies in a rage as he explains about his 9yrs in prison, what they did to him and how he got them to stop and Sakura gets a nasty bashing... he's been torturing her for ages... but he keeps at it. Watersports, torture, bleeding, etc... ] **

Sakura screamed. Her broken mind echoing with pleas of forgiveness finally realizing the extent of her actions and thinking this to be a fitting punishment.

*****sasunaru***sasunaru***sasunaru***sasunaru***sasunaru*****

"Have either of you seen Sakura? Sensei, Kakashi-san?" Lee asked seriously, his bushy eyebrows meeting like dark caterpillars

over his worried eyes.

Kakashi and Gai stiffened and turned. Instantly, their eyes met and agreement was reached.

"Why are you looking for her?" Kakashi asked indolently. Gai for once remained silent by his side.

Lee was distracted enough no to notice his sensei's lack of youthful discourse as he explained further.

"I've been to her house but it seems her youthful presence has yet to grace her abode. I am starting to worry." he said.

"Well, I congratulate you on the youthfulness and resiliency of your spirit, Lee. You are the embodiment of a sensei's student! I feel honored to speak with you. I believe the youthful Sakura has embarked on a special test, designed to hone her reconnaissance skills. We must help her improve in this matter. If you see her, don't contact her but tell us so that we may let the Hokage know how she may improve." Gai's smile flashed brilliantly just for his student who left in awe of the Hokage's forethought. The two men shared another look, and departed with renewed vigor. Kakashi shivered with foreboding, 'We must find Sakura before her fate does.'

**

* * *

***sasunaru***sasunaru***sasunaru***sasunaru***sasunaru*****

The raven panted harshly where he lay atop the golden-haired man under his kunai. Their battle of wills had lasted the better part of the morning and most of the afternoon. They were indeed well matched but Sasuke knew he had to come out the victor.

"Give." he whispered, pulling the other's jaw to face him. "You promised. Are you without honor?" It was low, but he had to secure Naruto's acquiescence.

"I give." the blond bit sullenly but unable to meet his eye.

"There is no shame. We bet. We gave our best." Sasuke tried to return some of his blonde's lost pride.

"Seems I was not good enough after all." Naruto bit off softly.

"Never that. Our bet was too important for me to let it go." he whispered softly, making the man under him shiver and blush. "

"Usuratonkatchi..." The blond turned rabid blue eyes on the raven. Sasuke could see a storm raging inside his blonde and he curtailed the fight the best way he knew how. Closing his eyes, he gave in to temptation and tasted his blonde's lush lips. Naruto sputtered and struggled for a second before he too gave in to the attraction he felt growing between them. Curling his arms around the raven, he pressed himself closer. His inner-self purred with satisfaction as he experienced first-hand the unique combination that was Sasuke. With a moan of appreciation, he allowed pale hands to roam over his body, his dormant lust finally taking notice of their shenanigans. Like a dormant giant, his libido shifted and he gasped. He wanted more. Unbidden, his hips thrust against Sasuke's as the raven kneaded his tight buns, he wanted closer and harder, now. Clever fingers pushed clothing aside and curled around his turgid length, spreading moisture over the sensitive tip. Pleasure blossomed like no other inside Naruto's brain and he keened, struggling to come closer to his master. Heavy-lidded eyes stared unseeingly into the darkening skies as he dimly heard someone babbling, begging a master to take him while fire coiled deep inside his belly. A thumb teased under his sensitive head making him arch. Moisture gushed from his body as hot currents shot down a fiery trail of burning open-mouthed kisses and bites snaked a path down his jaw, neck and chest.

Reality crashed in the moment cold air blew over his privates and alarms blared inside his passion-dazed brain, making him tense. The Uchiha realized the sudden shift in mood and sighed with regret, dragging his hand away from his Dobe's pulsing length. Still he was unable to stop himself from dropping a kiss on swollen lips. Naruto shivered.

"Dobe... You are too precious a reward to lose. I love you." he stated simply and the blonde turned stunned eyes towards the raven before he pushed his rival away, turned tail and ran.

Sasuke sighed, letting him run for once. He knew Naruto would come around to see things his way after a bit of time alone. He felt the chakra of the Anbu guards move away in hot pursuit. He dusted himself and sauntered after his foxy slave. 'I swear you won't regret turning yourself over to me, Naruto. I protect what's mine. I swear.'

**I'm sorry... I had to butcher this chapter... I had written this ages ago, but forgot to publish here... since I am posting in livejournal... and affnet... Time for reckoning is near... Shiro and Naru will face off next chapter i believe... Dun know if I should keep posting this here... but i have to finish this... it was a promise to myself. **


End file.
